Naruto's New Incredible Adventure
by lots-shadow
Summary: after being injured in a fight the nine tailed fox tried to take the opportunity to brake out, however instead of his freedom this leads to Naruto being sent to a new world.
1. Chapter 1

Taking the time to look back at your life most of the time a person will see his place in the world and understand how he got there. Rich or poor his position in society and the title he carries are of his own making. However, what about someone one how never had the chance to decide his fate in life. that is where this story starts thirteen years ago on the outskirts of the hidden leaf village its fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash. Along with his wife, Konoha's own Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki. Had just given their lives in the process of sealing away the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox in to the body of their new born son Naruto Uzumaki. That night everything changed with the death of the fourth Hokage, leaderless Konoha turned to his former Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, a powerful shinobi known far and wide at the Professor due not only for his age but the knowledge he possesses for guidance in this dark time of sorrow and uncertainty. But this is the story everyone already knows how the young knuckleheaded boy would grow out of his sadness and sorrow. Beating out all the odds and becoming that which he always dreamed about becoming. This isn't that story, this is the story of how never excepting the fate that is given to you can change everything.

The hospital staff at Konoha general were working on a level not see since the second great shinobi war. The newly appointed Hokage lady Tsunade, the only living blood relative of the first Hokage and legendary medic was working as fast as she could move from O.R. to O.R. only a few hours ago the first of the injured genin team that was sent out to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha earlier that morning. her biggest concerns were the next in line of the Akimichi clan and the nephew of the head of the Hyuga clan. both boys had pushed their bodies to their limits in there fights against Orochimaru's henchmen. While this was going on Shikamaru had just made to the hospital this the assistance of the sound village genin he had fought during the chunin exams just some short weeks prior. Passing through the hospital doors he was greeted by his father who was closely being followed by a nurse.

"I'm fine, how's the rest of the team." Said Shikamaru to his father as he tried to ignore the nurse. It was at this moment that Temari decided to let go of the arm she was holding over her shoulder that she was using to keep the lazy Nara standing up, and let him drop to the ground.

"Stop acting tough." Said the sand genin as she stepped back from him, giving the nurse room to look him over.

"Hokage-sama is working on them now, it too soon to tell." His farther told him as he helped the nurse pick him off the ground, and moving him further in to the hospital for treatment. Temari followed shortly behind them, Shikamaru was silent was he was helped along by his father his head held down in shame. So far from the rest of his team he was the only one how had not received to many life-threatening injuries. Now with his self-inflicted broken finger wrapped up and placed in a splint, Shikamaru found himself sitting outside the O.R. with a cross legged Temari across form him. Just on the other side of the doors his best friend; Choji, was being worked on by the Hokage herself. As he sat in silence he thought back on the failure of his first mission. He begins to run every possible scenario in his head, as he fidgeted with his bandaged finger. In some effort to try and see if he had made the right choses for the mission.

"It's pointless to be so fidgety." Temari said calmly. "sacrifices are an inevitable part of missions." Looking up from his hands Shikamaru saw her looking over at him with a cool demeanor, he know he too should be having at the moment.

"I knew what missions would consist of, and I thought I understood what the world of shinobi was like. I'm not cut out to be a shinobi." Shikamaru hold her as he looked over to the O.R.'s doors.

"stop acting like a man it's boring, so what are you saying your afraid of getting hurt." Temari said as she continued to look at the lazy Nara.

"I shouldn't have been made caption of this mission, it's all my fault." Said Shikamaru more to himself than to her as he turned and started to walk away from her. He didn't get to far when he was stopped by his father.

"Shikamaru, a girl is calling you a cowered and you're just going to walkway." Said the head of the Nara family Shikaku.

"It's troublesome, I don't want to have an argument." Said Shikamaru looking over his shoulder and back at his father who was leaning against the corridor wall.

"Are you going to just walkway and give up being a shinobi, you're a coward even if you quit someone else will just take them out on missions and they might still die." Shikaku said as he stood up from the wall and fixed his son with a stern look.

"You shouldn't let this determine how the rest of the missions will turn out. If you want to protect your friends train, and become a better shinobi for the sake of your friends." Said Shikaku, just then the O.R.'s doors opened wide. Tsunade let out a small sigh of relief as she walked over and took a seat in the chair Shikamaru had just been sitting on.

"Well the worst seems over, that medical book your provided was a great held Shikaku." Said Tsunade. Just then however Shizune came running down the corridor towards them.

"Lady Tsunade Kakashi has just returned with Naruto, he was injured but seems to be stable at the moment." Said Shizune as she took a moment to catch her breath from the running she had done going through the hospital. Hearing this Tsunade let out a deep sigh of relief she was glade the blond knucklehead had made it back.

"Well Shikamaru looks like you're first mission was a complete failure, but everyone on your team was able to come back to the village to fight another day. So that is all that matters." Said Tsunade as she looked over at the chunin. Just then there was as massive rumbling coming from within the hospital quickly followed a blast of dark chakra.

"Naruto!?" called out Tsunade as she got up from her seat and started to run towards the source of all the commotion in the hospital. Closely being followed by Shizune, Shikaku, Shikamaru, and Temari they didn't make it more than halfway through the corridor when a large explosion rocked the whole hospital. At the same time on the other side of the hospital Kakashi and Sakura who had come rushing to the hospital once word had reached her that the retrieval team sent after Sasuke had come back to the village. Both teacher and student were now looking out at the damaged caused by the dark chakra that had erupted out of the injured Naruto while the doctor and nurses were working on him. Their bodies now ley motionless all over the places mixed in with the hospital rubble.

"Kakashi-sensei, what happened. Where's Naruto." Asked a confused Sakura as she slowly got up from behind the tree just outside the hospital, Kakashi had only a second ago grabbed her and launched both out the window. Kakashi however remained silent as he looked over the damaged building the first, second, and third floors all had a large section of them destroyed. Among the injured and dead however Kakashi saw now trace of his blond student. It wouldn't be till several hours later, once Lady Tsunade ordered a full search and rescuer. It was confirmed that among the dead or injured Naruto was no among them nor was he outside the village, the only sign of him was the neckless giving to him by Tsunade.


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing he could remember was the cool breeze he felt on his face as he lays on Kakashi's back. In silence student and teacher moved through the forest, heading back to the village of Konoha. Naruto still fast asleep, his body battered from his battle with Sasuke. He woke up momentarily when he was being placed on to a medical bead, but he quickly went back to sleep. Then suddenly pain, pain like nothing he had ever felt, far greater than what he had ever received from the villagers. No this was something of pure hate that boiled the very blood in his vain. Shooting his eye open the last thing he was before everything fell back in to darkness was a blinding white light. Once again, he could fell the cool breeze hitting his face as he moved through the air. Only this time there was no forest, no Kakashi, no light. He was falling, falling deeper and deeper in to darkness, travelling towards some unseen place. How long had he been in this place, just then he started to slow down in his decent till he finally came to a complete stop. There was still nothing around him, but he had landed on something solid he could feel it under his feet. He looks around and takes a step forward. There is a flash of blinding light as a large flock of birds rise from the platform, flying in all directions and scattering feathers everywhere. Naruto shields his eyes as the wind whips at him. He watches them leave while the last feathers fall. The platform now depicts a girl dressed in red her face hidden in shadow. Naruto turns around seeing no one, yet hearing a voice.

"So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. Power sleeps within you... If you give it form... It will give you strength. The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes. don't be afraid. And don't forget... You hold the mightiest weapon of all." Said the voice as aa dark void appears under Naruto, sucking him in.

"Hey! what is this." Naruto shouted out in panic as the darkness engulfs his legs. Thinking quickly, he pulls out a kunai from his leg holster and starts to slash away as the darkness clenches onto him. His slashing hand is lost to the black abyss. Naruto can't fight it off any longer as he lies on his back as the darkness wraps its last threads around his frightened eyes.

The sun is shining bright as a soft breeze moves through the pine tree forest, above the trees in the sky birds move around from tree to tree. On the forest floor a sleeping Naruto slowly starts to open his sleepy eyes and sits up. He yawns, starting to lay back down again, when suddenly he shoots back up on his feet. He looks around searching for the darkness that had only a second ago had completely engulfed him. Seeing that there was nothing around him anymore Naruto started to look around at his surroundings trying to work out just what happened to him, and what was that strange dark place.

"Hello! hey hello!" Called out Naruto as he started to move through the silent forest. Looking up to the sky he saw that it wasn't even past noon yet and quickly changing course he started to head in the general direction of east, hoping to find his way back to the village. Pumping chakra to his legs Naruto hopped to the closes low branch and started to move thought the trees at top speed. Well at least that what he had hoped would happen however instead he flew about ten feet in air before coming crashing back to the ground.

"Ouch." Said Naruto as he picked himself off the ground and rubbing his aching nose as he spat out her dirt that had gotten in his mouth. He quickly dusted himself back off and pumped chakra to his legs and leaped in to the air. This time he was able to get about twelve feet in the air this time before he went crashing down to the ground again. He gave it two more tries before he gave up and tried to make a shadow clone, and it was when nothing happened that Naruto realized something was wrong.

"Shadow-clone justu… Shadow-clone justu… **SHADOW-CLONE JUSTUESHADOWCLONEJUSTUESHADOWCLONEJUSTUESHADOWCLONEJUSTU!"** Naruto shouted out in anger and frustration had he fell on one knee, beads of sweat running down his face. After few minutes he picked himself up hand started to make his way east.

 _"Dame it, why can't I use my chakra?"_ thought Naruto as he moved through the woods. It was passed as Naruto moved in silence he had plenty of time to self-reflect, which boiled down to him thinking about what kind of ramen and how many bowls he was going to eat once he got back to the village. For what seemed like the hundredth time Naruto's stomach let out a lough rumble of hunger, luckily for him he started to hear rushing water not too far off.

"Yes." Said Naruto excitedly as he moved faster towards sours of the sound his mouth starting to water, because Naruto know where there's a river theirs fish in that river. Braking out of the tree line Naruto raced down to the bank of the small river and dunked his whole head in it's refreshing cool waters taking large gulps of water as he did. Taking his head out of the river he fell back and laid down on the river bank, catching he breather as he did. As he lay there starting to think about the fish he was about to catch his heart skipped a beat as the tremendous roar sounded off to his right. Slowly turning his head to the right, Naruto saw that in his rush to get a drink of water he had failed to notice the massive black bear just a few yards from him. The bear let out another massive roar as it began to stomp its front paws on the ground and move towards him.

"Easy their big guy, easy now." Said Naruto as he slowly got up and started to get up, reaching a hand in to the equipment pouch, while moving his other to his kunai holster. Before he had time to finish however the bear rushed forward ready to attack. Turing tail Naruto started to run as fast as he could as he grabbed a paper bomb and attached it to a kunai. Taking a sharp right Naruto jumped in to the river, twisting his body mid-air and sticking the kunai in to the ground in front of the bear. The force of the blast pushed Naruto farther in to the river, as the bear fell to the ground lifeless. Once in the river Naruto was faced with a new problem, the strong current was beginning to take him downstream very quickly. Before Naruto know it, he could no longer see the spot where the dead bear was, but instead was struggling to stay above the water as he was pulled in to white water rapids. he kicked his legs has hard as he could, but the strength of the current was proving to be a challenge.

"I could really use some help fox." Called out Naruto as he noticed the speed of the river increase as he moved closer and closer to a waterfall. Pulled over its edge Naruto started to fall with the rest of the river and as the rushing air passed him he suddenly remembered.

"Summoning justu." Called out Naruto as he bit his thumb, drawing some blood and going through the necessary hand signs. Just like his shadow-clone justu nothing happened as he continued to fall.

 **"DAME IT!"** shouted Naruto as he put his arms up to his face and braced for the impact to come.


	3. Chapter 3

the sudden jerking motion of someone tugging at his jacket sleeve was what started to wake Naruto from his slumber.

"yeah, yeah… I'm getting up Iruka-sensei." Said a still groggy Naruto as he starts so slowly open his eye against the bright morning light. Still Iruka continued to pull on his jacket this time much harder that he pulled him up a few inches. Finally opening his eyes Naruto say that it wasn't Iruka pulling on his jacket, but a coyote.

"Hey, get out of here." Shouted Naruto as he rushed to his feet and aimed a wild kick at the scavenger, it quickly ran off. Looking at his torn jacket, Naruto let out a grown of disappointment at the damage don't to it. Shaking it off he looked up to the sky and started to move in the direction he thinks the village is in. walking through the forest Naruto wondered if anyone was out looking for him. As he silently walked through the trees the sounds of nature were all around him. Up in the tress and sky birds sang back and forth to each other. While down on the forest floor animals and bugs moved around in their daily motion.

"Man, I hope Kakashi-sensei finds me soon, I could really go for some ramen right about now, maybe Sakura-chan is with him too." Naruto thought out loud as he kept on walking. And this was how it went up until sunset when not too far off through the trees he could start to hear something. Picking up his pace he started to move as fast as his week legs could carry him the started to move through the tress. Fast and fast he started to move as the sounds grow louder and louder.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan I'm alright believe it." Called out Naruto happily as he finally braking past the tree line Naruto stood still looking around to find nothing, there was nothing just a black road with more forest on the other side. By now the sun was long gone from the sky, and Naruto started to walk around the in the dark. Trying to strain his eye in the dark to see if he could find the sours of the sound. Just then from not to are off to his left he could see two glowing orbs quickly moving towards him at great speed.

"Hey! get back, I'm warning you!" Naruto called out a he takes out a kunai. Seeing that this did nothing to slow it down Naruto raised up his kunai and throw it forward. It had no effect as he saw it deflected. Just then suddenly a loud siren started to sound off at him as the orbs of light were now starting to grow brighter and dimer. It was only a few feet away from him now, so thinking quickly Naruto dove to his right and avoided them at the last second. Quickly getting up off the ground Naruto saws a strange outline behind the lights with two smaller light speed away from him.

"Yeah that's right you better run, don't think you can mess with Naruto Uzumaki!" the blond yelled out confidently as he pointed a finger and started to laugh. This however was an even bigger mistake, because as he was doing this he failed to notice another set of lights moving faster than the first coming right form him. And the last thing he heard was the sound of another siren sounding off right behind him, right before he felt unbelievable pain and the world going black.

…RIIIING…RIIIIING...

Within the early hours of the morning when most people would still be found sleeping, the calm silence of this home was broken by the sound of a telephone sounding off.

…RIIIIING…RIIIIING…RIIIIIING…

All throughout the small house the sound of the telephone in the living room continued to reverberate off the empty wall, as the sound made its way to the master bedroom.

…RIIIING..RIII

"This is Dicker." Said a stern voice in to the phone.

"Sorry about this sir, but we need you back at the office. We just picked one up." Said a man's voice on their side of the line. Right way he could tell that this was going to be one of those day.

"Was it Bob again." Dicker said sounding tired, this wouldn't be the first time he had been woken up. All because Bob Parr couldn't break his old habit of being a super.

"No sir, it's an unregistered." Said the man on the line.

"I'll come right in." said Dicker as he hung up the line and proceeded to get ready to head to the office. Within ten minutes he was fully dressed in one of his two button brown suits locking his front door. Right as he was doing this a black town car pulled up the front of his home. Once inside, it was a short trip from his home to the head office of the NSA "National Supers Agency". Stepping out of the town car as it pulled up in front of a four-story building. Once he headed through the double doors he was quickly meet by a tall, thin, pencil necked man wearing glasses and was handed a small file.

"So, this is it then." Dicker said as moved through the building opening the file and starting to read through it.

Thirty-two hours ago, five miles east of Basin City local first responders were called out to deal with car accidents. The two parties involved where the driver of the vehicle. Jim Homes, age 36 resident of Basin City, and the victim an unidentifiable boy, age unknown, resident's unknown.

"Yes sir, the only ones aware of the situation was a hospital night nurse who found the boy's body and a security guard." Said the taller man

"Have they been brought in." asked Dicker as they reached a small elevator at the end of the hallway.

"Yes sir, there statements have already been taken and are now having their memories wiped." He said as they stepped inside the elevator. Once the doors closed dicker placed his right hand on the empty metal panel where the floor buttons would be fond. A scanning sound like a copy machine was heard as a beam of light moved up and down on his head.

ACSSES GRANTED

Called out an electronic voice as the elevator started to move downwards. As they moved down to the lower levels of the building Dicker took some time to read over more of the file he had been handed.

Unknown boy upon arrival to Basin City General Hospital was declared dead and moved to the morgue. Four hours later was discovered alive by hospital staff.

Once the elevator came to a complete stop both men stepped out and moved down a small hall and pass a wooden door. On the other side were several desks all lined up side by side and split in to two rows. In front where several monitors displaying all manner of things from local news to odd angles of national landmarks. However the monitor that Dicker was most interested in was the one marked interrogation room two, which showed a young blond haired boy sitting in a chair his hands handcuffed to the desk looking around as he struggled to break free. Looking back down to his folder Dicker opened it up once again flipping a few pages.

" So, Naruto Uzumaki, let's see what you have to say." Dicker said to himself as he looked down a photo of a mutilated orange clad body spread across a dark highway just after it was dragged along by a car.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, let's go over this one more time, from the top." Said Dicker as he let out a loud sigh, as he pinched the bridged of his nose in frustration. He had spent the good amount of the morning in interrogation room two trying to get a grasp at the mess that had fallen on his lap. At this Naruto let out a loud grown as he dropped his head on the table.

"Aww, come one I already told you." Said Naruto as he looked up at the government agent sitting across from him. His answer was a stern look that could put Iruka-sense to shame. This was a look Naruto had learned not to mess with and just sat up a bit more and took a deep breath as he once again for what seemed like the hundredth time retold what had happened to him.

"It all started with that idiot Sasuke." Naruto said loudly "He left the village - "

"Your team member… part of squad seven." Said Dicker as he read off the notepad he had been writing on.

"Yes." Said Naruto

"So, after he left your _ninja_ village, you and a team were sent to bring him back." Naruto didn't understand if the man had written everything down was he wasting his time by making him retell what had happened to him.

"Your mission failed." Said Dicker

"Yes, he got away." Naruto didn't really want to think about it right now, he had made a promise to Sakura-chan and he hadn't been able to do it. All he wanted to do was just get out of this place and find Kakashi, so he could get some training done and they could go after Sasuke again.

"Right, so after that you were brought back to your village, _Konoha_ , and then what happened." Dicker asked as he looked over that the growingly frustrated blond teen. He could tell this kid wasn't lying by that could just mean he thinks he's telling the truth. Not that it is the truth he is telling.

"Look I told you Kakashi-sense found me and was bringing be back to the village, he got me to the hospital that after that I done remember. Ok everything went black and the next thing I know I'm waking up in a forest." Said Naruto as he tried to throw his hands up in exasperation, but was stopped by the handcuffs holding him down to the table. Dicker stayed looking at the blond a than back at his notes, this all seemed to crazy to be real. But than again he did know a man who could bring a building down with one punch.

"Alright kid looks like you can keep your story straight." Said Dicker finally "But that's all it is a story."

"Hey" said Naruto indignantly.

"Look Naruto this is what I know, first off you have were brought in to a local hospital several hours ago…dead. Your head was completely crushed and you only thing identifying you was your name written in your clothes." Dicker said as he opened the folder he had been given early that morning and tossed over Naruto a crime scene photo taking of his body along the highway. Taking the photo Naruto looked over at it saw that it was him, but how could that be him he was alive.

"Second your body was found later in the hospital with you head no longer in a million pieces." Dicker said as he tossed another photo, this time it showed the blond laying atop a mettle table looking as if he was asleep.

"After that you got up, knocked a security guard unconscious and proceeded to run-a-muck in said a hospital were it eventually took several police offers to subdue you. Kid its been a long-time sense anyone had seen a super let a lone a new one. Now I don't know what your abilities are but if this police report is to be believed you have super healing and from the property damage you cost you have super strength." Finished Dicker as he looked over at the blond to see his reaction to this. For his part Naruto had now idea about half the things this guy was talking about

" _what did he mean by supers."_ Thought Naruto

"It's not a lie." Naruto started to shout, but was stopped when Dicker put a hand up to stop him from ranting off.

"However, this also says that why'll you were trying to make an escape you managed to save a pedestrian who happened to be in the wrong place. Which lead to your capture, so what I'm I going to do with you kid." Dicker said a he got up from his chair and started to walk around the table over to Naruto. This action caused the blond to want a move away, but he was held in place by the handcuffs. as he moved closer and closer Naruto saw the man start to reach in to his pocket for something which caused Naruto to start to panic.

"You wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes." Said Dicker as he used the small key he had pulled out from his pocket and uncuffed Naruto. Walking back round the table the exited the room and left him all alone. Looking down at his now freed hands, Naruto rubbed his aching wrist wonder what was going on. And that when he looked up and saw that the door to the room had been left slightly open.

 _"He must have not closed it all the way."_ Thought Naruto happily as he looked at his one opportunity to escape this strange place. On the other side of the door Dicker as looking at a small monitor that was displaying everything that was happening in interrogation room two.

"Do you think he will make a run for it" said a man with glasses who was sitting at a desk working over a keyboard as he typed numbers in. Dicker just continued to look at Naruto waiting to see what he would to. The more and more he talked with the boy the more he was remined of another certain blond who proved to be a problem. However just like Bob Parr, when it comes to Naruto Uzumaki he got the same gut feeling. Back in the room Naruto was also have a crisis of his own

"Man, what should I do." Said Naruto out loud as he rubbed to top of his head in frustration. He felt like he was taking the written portion of the chunin exams all over again.

"I should make a run for it." He thought, but just as he started to get up and move towards the door the stopped just as his had was about to reach the knob. If he made a run for it were could he go the last time he was awake he was in a city now who knows where he could be. And then he stated to think about everything the man had been saying and all the things he had seen, he didn't want to think about it but he was stating to get the feeling that he wasn't going to get home. From another room Dicker watch as the blond stopped right in front of the door hand out stretched, just then however he pushed the door close and rent back to his seat. And at that moment he knew despite what the blond was saying or were he clamed to be he know that the gut feeling he was having was right, he could trust Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto wasn't sitting down for long after he had closed the door when it reopened and In walked in Dicker only this time he was carrying a much larger folder full of what looked like paper work.

"alright kid, I know I'm going to regret this down the line, but in till that time you are now under the jurisdiction of the United States Government. More specifically the NSA." Said Dicker as he took a seat, pulled out a pen form with in his coat, and flipped open the large folder.

"What's the NSA." Asked Naruto confused at what was going on now.

"the National Super Agency." Said Dicker as he started on the necessary paper work.


	5. Chapter 5

(July-26)

Looking up from the book he was reading for the past few hours, Naruto rubbed the back of his head in frustration.

"How much longer do I have to wait." He said a he looked over at the wall calendar hanging in the living room. Do day was the twenty-sixth of July which according to Dicker meant he had about a month go before he could even go outside. It was great that he wasn't through in to a prison but spending that pass few months looked up in this place with nothing to do but read or watch tv was just as bad in his opinion. What he really wanted to do was go outside, run around, train, and try and find a way back home. Not stay indoors all day and night watching the world go by out his window, he had done enough of that back when he was younger. Speaking of windows, looking outside he way that the sun was starting to set.

"Well another day down." He said out loud as he got up from the small work desk in the living room and walked over to the calendar he had pinned up on the wall next to the tv. Reaching for the red marker clipped to it he took it in his hand and crossed out todays date. Leaving his book forgotten atop his table walked in to the kitchen, which was adjacent to the living room. Stepping in front of the large refrigerator he opened it wide and reached of the carton of milk he had inside. Taking a large gulp and put back in side, he walked out of the kitchen and down a small hallway past the front door and went in the rest of his hours.

 _"His house."_ He thought, this place was easily twice the size of his old apartment and three times as nicer, but I wasn't his home, neither was this place or this world for that matter. Right off the bat he learned this place wasn't the Elemental Nation's, and more importantly cars are something you don't get in front of when they are moving. Walking in to his bedroom, tuning on the small light on his nightstand. He took out his sleeping cloths from his dresser and got ready for bed. He couldn't stop thinking about how different this place was from his real home in amazing ways and lame ones too. From all the boring books he was forced to read by Dicker and all the cool movies he had seen on his tv, this place was very advanced technologically. At the same time there were may things he could do back home people here would think he was a _super_.

"Yeah things I used to be able to do." Naruto said out loud to himself as he got under his covers and turning off the light. Laying there in bed he couldn't sleep as he started to think about, like he had been most of the time.

 _"Why can't I use my chakra anymore."_

The thought had been in his head from the moment he had woken up in the forest, and all those months. What ever caused him to end up in this place also was the reason for him not being able to use his chakra it had to be. Hell, he even tried getting a hold of the dumb fox a few times, but with no luck. It wasn't all bad, even though he couldn't use his chakra his healing was kicked in to overdrive to the point that if he tried to cut his finger, which he did; it would start to heal even before the knife finished cutting him. Not to menschen the best part of this hole thing was his new super strength. Still with all this and all the new things he was learning all the time he still thought about Konoha, about going back home where he really belonged.

(Augest-4)

It was almost lunch time when Naruto turned off his tv and decided to gut up off his couch and go fix himself up some lunch. Today he had thought instead of reading books he would spent the day watching tv, anything to help keep his thoughts off being stuck in this place. Walking in to his kitchen he opened his frig and found all the healthy food supplied to him by Dicker, which was easy to say it was nothing that he would want to eat. After fixing himself his lunch, a ham and cheese sandwich and a tall glass of orange juice, he went back in to his living room and turned his tv back on. Flipping throw a few dozen channel Naruto looked for something new to watch when he stopped when he heard a voice on the tv saying.

 _"It raises the question, if the supers were still active could some of these past few tragedies, have been avoided."_ Said a well-dressed man in a black suite, sitting behind a large desk as he looked towards the camera, to his left were another well-dressed man in a blue suite, and some women in a gray business suite.

 _"that's where I disagree, looking back most so-called hero's cost the government million in property damage, just to stop one man."_ Said the in the blue suit, but what he was going to say next was cut off by the woman in gray.

 _"Well that brings back the old argument, how much is a life worth. It seems the US government has. People seem to for get just because the supers are forced to hide doesn't mean the villains had stopped. Just last year the terror attacks on Paris and London might have been stopped."_ Said the woman looking back at both men. Was they continued to talk back and forth, Naruto started to wonder if she had a pint. He had thought about doing something with his powers, but Dicker quickly warned him against anything the NSA laws and regulations. But now he was starting to wonder if he should try to do something to help, he had this new power

 _"Why shouldn't I use it to do some good."_ Naruto thought as he continued to watch the tv program, all the while eating his lunch. It was dumb to him that the super heroes where gone, but not the villains.

" _Well the law is the law, but they way things are going around the world it could be time for congress to remove the supers law."_ Finished saying the man in black as he faded to black, then another started up this time it was a news report about the weather. Grabbing the remote Naruto turned off the tv and sat their thinking to himself, and that was when he got the brilliant, well brilliant to him, idea of becoming a superhero.

(Augest-10)

It had been about six days ago that he had committed himself to becoming a superhero and already Naruto was doing any kind of training he could think of around the house. Form sit-ups to push-ups, which he was now able to do easily five hundred each. To pulling the refrigerator off the wall and using it like a weight set just so he could have something heavy to lift. He couldn't really test out just how much his body head changed being locked up all day and night. However, he could feel something very different about his body.

"Just a little more." Naruto said out loud himself as he stood in front if the wall calendar and marked off another day. It had become a routine for him now to work out all day only stopping to each, and then marking off another day off before he went off to bed for the night. Once his time of waiting was over he would go out and start stopping super villains left and right.

 _"Look out bad guys, because Naruto Uzumaki is on his way, believe it."_ Thought Naruto right before he fell asleep.

(Augest-18)

"Look kid, I know you don't like it; trust me no one ever dose, but you need to be moved to a new location." Said Dicker as he tried for the third time to explain to him why he had to be moved to a new city. Naruto just didn't under stand what was going on in less then a week his waiting time would be over, and he would finally be able to head out in to the world.

"Buy why I'm moving, what's wrong with this place?" asked Naruto once again as he fallowed Dicker out the house, across the lawn, and into the back of a large black car. This time Dicker decided to just ignore the question and to his satisfaction the blond didn't aske again.

"So, can you at least tell me where I am being moved to." Asked Naruto as he looked out the window once the car started to move. Naruto still didn't really like cars that much since he had been hit twice by them already, but he could admit being inside of one was cool.

"Metroville, it's about a three-hour drive form this location but we could make it there before noon." Dicker told Naruto who was now entertaining himself by playing with the automatic car window.

 _"This is going to be a long two hours."_ Thought Dicker as he watched Naruto lower the window, stick his head out, and then raise the window back up with his head still staking out the window causing the blond to chock himself a little.


	6. Chapter 6

"But I already finished school." Said very agitated Naruto as he looked up at Dicker once he had finished reading the paper handed to him. Which used a lot of word to tell him he had to go back to stock, till he was eighteen years old.

"Ninja school is not real school, like it or not kid you're going to do this." Said Dicker as he looked back at the blond teen throwing a fit. It had been about a few days now that he had moved the kid to Metro city and this was just the last thing he needed to do.

"Listen Naruto, this is the whole point of the NSA once you start school you will keep to the background story provide. After a few years you're on your own, but for now seeing as you're a under the age of eighteen you will be provided a monthly living supplement." Said Dicker once Naruto had calmed down a bit.

"Wait, I'm being left on my own." asked Naruto a little put off. He didn't like being bossed around by Dicker a whole lot, he still like the older man. Then again it wasn't anything new to him, he had been living on his own back in Konoha his whole life. the up side of this news was that he didn't need to worry about being watched anymore.

"Just read the debriefing file, show up tomarrow and there won't be any problems." Said Dicker as he started to head for the front door "Oh, and Naruto stay out of trouble." Where his last words as he opened the front door and walked out, closing it behind him. Naruto just looked down at the thick brown folder sitting atop the coffee table in his living room that read in bright red letters TOP SEACRT, placed there just a few minutes ago

"Might was well start on this." Said Naruto as he sat down on his couch after he looked at the small round clock he had handing on the wall near the front door, which told him he had about two hours to go before lunchtime.

Starting to read though the large file Naruto started to try and memorize everything he was reading. He still got to keep his full name, but the rest of it was a total lie, then even changed his birthday.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Date of Birth: May 20, 1948**

 **Age: fourteen**

 **Current Residents: 742 Evergreen Terrace. Metroville.**

 **Hair Color: Blond**

 **Eye Color: blue**

 **Hight: 4'5"**

 **Skills/Abilities: Enhanced Healing and Durability. Superhuman Strength**

 **Biography: Orphaned after the sudden death of his parents at age ten, Mr. & Ms. Uzumaki perished due to their private plain crashing in the Pacific Ocean. Naruto Uzumaki fell under the guardian ship of the state their until which he reaches the age of eighteen and is no longer a minor. **

**Notes: Naruto Uzumaki had been informed of the laws and regulations according to the NSA, and has been instructed on his current living arrangements with the US Government. Any violation of the laws and regulations mentioned in the enclosed document will result in his immediate incarceration in a maximum security federal prison.**

By the time Naruto finished reading though all the information he felt like his head would explode form everything he just read. There was still more left to ready by looking up at his clock he was that it was lunch time and time to stop reading for the day. So, getting up and fixing himself a quick bite to eat he went back in to his living room, turned on his tv and forgot all about reading the rest of the file on his coffee table. A few weeks ago, he was sick of watching tv all day, but now learning that he had to go back to school. A school that if he failed he would have to deal with the NSA. He decided to enjoy the last bit of free time he would have for a while, because if non-ninja school was half as hard as the academy back home he would be spending a lot of time studying.

The rest of the day and night was spent this way, watching tv shows, movies, and Naruto's new favorite cartoons. He stopped to eat dinner, which he managed not to destroy this time and just like every other day once he was finished with everything he would walk up to his calendar, take the red marker, and cross out the day before he went to his room for bed. After changing in to his pajamas and hopping in to bed, not really looking forward to _school_ tomarrow. Turned off the lap on his nightstand, and rolling over he went to bed. However, this night would different form the others.

 _It was raining, looking all around he saw that he was standing in a large field surrounded by trees. Not far off he saw a flag pole sporting a small green flag sporting a red hidden leaf symbol on it. Right in front of the pole he was the same stone Kakashi had once told him heroes names were place. No one was around, he was alone in the field. Walking over he looked down at all the names and right at the bottom of the list he was his name. suddenly he heard the sounds footsteps coming from behind him, and turning around he saw who was coming towards him._

 _"Sakura-chan, Sasuke." Naruto said happily, but the smile on his face quickly left him when he saw a third person walking alongside them. he didn't know this other boy but the way they where all talking to and laughing, yes even Sasuke was laughing, together made him feel a deep pain in his chest. "Hey, you guys I'm over here." Called out Naruto as he watched them start to move towards some training post. None of them heard him speak however as they kept on walking till they reached to post. Naruto started to walkover to them, but the more he walked the farther away they seemed to get. Till he was running in a dead sprint tying to reach them, but they stayed just out of reach no matter how hard he tried._

 _Just then it was like everything was stated to shift and fade away, like leaves caught in the wind. As his surrounding disappeared he was left in darkness, alone in a black nothingness. Suddenly he was now under water deep, so deep the pressure on his body felt unbearable. He struggled to swim up to a faint light high above him, all around he saw the bodies of everyone he knows flowing lifeless in the water. Opening his eyes again he found himself lying on the ground, slowly he sat up and looked around. He was standing atop a small hill that was right at the edge of a deep crater. All around he saw buildings destroyed with large clouds of smoke rising in to the sky. He didn't understand what he was looking at until he saw it. Not too far off in the distance was a small cliff side showing the faces of all the Hokage's. He was looking at the hidden leaf village, but it wasn't the village he was used to seeing the whole place was destroyed. The only thing left standing was the Hokage._

Waking up in cold sweat, Naruto looked around his empty room as he took long deep breather a he tried to understand what had just happened to him. it had been a nightmare, but more than anything it had been the first time in a few months now that he had thought about his real home.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said out loud to the empty room. He didn't want to think about it at all, but the dream head reminded him of what he was really thinking in the back of his head. He was stuck, stuck with no way home. worst of all forgotten by everyone he knew, just another name on a rock in a field. Reaching for his night stand he lit the small lamp and looked around the room. The small clock atop his dresser told him it was still to early to get up. However Naruto know there was no way he was going to get any more sleep so he got up out of bed and headed for the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

After his not so good night of sleep, Naruto had spent most of his morning trying not to think about his dream. Instead he got dressed, dark navy jeans, black sneakers, an orange t-shirt and a dark navy jacket on top. eating his breakfast and proceeded to leave his house early to try and find his new school.

" _this has to be it."_ Thought Naruto after he looked across the street from where he was standing. After walking around for a hour or two before coming to atop in a street corner on the other side was a tall two-story red-stone building, at the front he saw a few cement steps leading up to some double doors. The rest of the building had rows of large windows facing out to the main street, and all-around Naruto saw boys and girls all around his age talking to each other or moving in to the school. Taking a quick look around Naruto crossed the busy street full of cars that were dropping off kids before moving to go in to the school. Once inside Naruto moved along the long hallway lined with tall metal lockers. About halfway down the hall he stopped when he noticed a small crowed of teens all standing in front of a large bulletin board that had a banner hanging about it that read "Class Assignments". This whole thing reminded him of his first day at the ninja academy, how everyone was looking for the class room. Moving his way to the front as those in front of him found their names and classes, Naruto now doing the same. Looking up and down the three large posted papers full of names and number he found his next to "A1-13".

"Alright, now where do I find that." Naruto told himself as he moved away from the crowed of students and started to wonder down the hall looking at all the class room numbers. It didn't take to long for him to make his way down the heal and making a right he found his class room half way down the hall. Walking thought the classroom door he looked around and saw that there were still plenty of sets open, so he took one in the back of the class. As he walked past the other kids in the class already he saw at a few of the boys and girls where already talking to each other. Why'll a few were looking to the door hoping to have some friends in the same class. Reaching his new desk Naruto took a seat and just waited for the class to begin. Looking round he was reminded of his class back with Iruka the class room was about the same size and its windows looked out to the school yard. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when the school bell rang and looking around he saw that the class was now full. In front of him was another blond a short haired boy and to his right a girl, she had a very slender build and small waistline. She also had long straight raven-black hair that was covering her face.

"Alright people settle down, it's time to get started." Looking up from his desk Naruto saw a tall, thin, and very stern looking man, dress in a tan suit who was standing at the front of the room. Naruto was reminded of Iruka he could only assume was teacher.

"I am your home room instructor Mr. Bright. For the next year you will be reporting to this room promptly every morning at the sound of first bell." Said Mr. Bright in a stain voice, as he turned around to pick up a small pile of papers on his desk.

"these will be your schedule for the remainder year, I suggest you commit them to memory." Said Mr. Bright as he handed the stack to a red-haired girl sitting in the front row desk closes to the class room door. As she looked through the stack of schedules, once she found hers she passed the stack to the next person behind her. Why'll this was going on Naruto looked around through the classroom windows. Outside all he could see were the many net rows of houses, this place was nothing compared to Konoha. Last night's dream and now being back inside a class room he was starting to feel more home sick then before.

"Um, excuse me, but I think I have your schedule." Said a soft voice looking away from the window, Naruto turned to see who was talking to him. It was the black-haired girl, in the thick sweater he saw sitting down at the desk next to his at the beginning of the class. With her hair slightly pushed out of the way, Naruto saw that she was very pretty with large indigo eyes, and a slight round face. Looking at her Naruto was reminded slightly of Sakura-chan this thought caused his face to heat up a bit.

"Oh, right thanks." Naruto said, reaching out his hand to take the schedule from her. As he went to grab it from her their hands touched for a moment causing both teens to look at each other. This moment passed very quickly as they both looked away from each other.

"Alright now that you all have you class schedules let's begin today lesson." Said Mr. Bright as the started to write on the large chalkboard at the front of the class. Looking down at his schedule Naruto saw that non-ninja school was a longer then what he was used to.

P1 – English

P2 – Math

P3 – History

P4 – Science

Lunch

P5 – P.E.

P6 – Art

"Man, this really stinks." Naruto to said quietly to himself as he finished looking over his new class list. Looking to front of the class, Mr. Bright was already writing out the days English lesson. Reaching in to his backpack Naruto pulled out a notebook started to write down what was on the bored.

This however didn't last long, as he abandoned his note taking and instead started to doodle on the pages. As he was doing this he started to get the feeling that someone was watching him, and looking up from his notebook he saw that he was right. The girl he had just gotten his schedule was looking at him from out the corner of her eye. Realizing Naruto had caught her, the girl quickly hid under her long hair. Looking over at her, Naruto reached out and gave her a little tap on the arm. This caused the girl to jump slightly in surprise. Once she finally looked over at him, Naruto saw that the nervous look on her face.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?" Naruto asked as he looked over at the girl with a large smile on his face. The girl however just remained quiet to the point that Naruto started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Did I do something wrong? I mean I don't think I did." thought Naruto as he moved back to his notebook. Looking back up at the bored he saw that Mr. Bright had already filled half the bored already. Letting out a small grown Naruto picked up his pencil and started to try and take real notes.

"Violet."

Naruto stopped taking notes when he thought he heard something, and looking back over at the girl he was right.

"Um, Violet. My name is Violet Parr." Said the girl as she introduced herself. This time Naruto was able to see a bit more of her face.

"Mr. Uzumaki, Ms. Parr is their Something you would like to shear with the class." Called out Mr. Bright. Both teens straightened up in there sets shaking their heads.

"Very well than, Class back to the lesson then." Said Mr. Bright, once he had his back to them both Naruto and Violet sheared a sideways glance at one another, before braking in to silent laughter.

"Maybe this school won't be so boring after all." Thought Naruto, as the prospects of making a friend cheered him up a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

"So how are you liking school so far Naruto?" asked Violet as she took a bite out of her sandwich. It was lunch time now and both teen here sitting across from each other as they ate in the school cafeteria.

"It's not so bad, the food could be better though." Said Naruto as he looked down as his unappealing lunch tray full of fruits and vegetables. Naruto and Violet head ended up having the same class schedule. So, the two teens had spent the last few periods of the day making small talk and getting to know each other. Naruto had found out that Violet lived with her mother and father and the oldest child, her having two younger brothers. He also found out her favorite color purple, favorite food cinnamon rolls and that she liked to read magazines and listen to music. In turn Naruto told her a bit about himself, well what the N.S.A. allowed him to say. He was an orphan living on his own now, originally form japan. he had only been living in the United States for a few years now. His favorite color was orange, he loved eating roman and his hobby was martial arts.

"Yeah that's usually why I bring lunch form home." Said Violet, giggling a little at the disgusted look on Naruto face when he picked up a baby carrot and gave it a sniff.

"Yeah I might start doing that to." Said Naruto as he through cation to the wind and started to eat.

"So, what do we have left for today?" Asked Naruto as he took another bite for food.

"We have P.E. and then Art." Said Violet as she pulled out her schedule form her book bag. Just then as the two continued to eat their lunch a small grope of about four girls similarly dressed in pink, blue, green, and yellow walked over to them. looking up from his food Naruto saw the blond, redhead, and two brunettes were now standing in front of them

"Hey, you're the new kid, aren't you?" Asked the blond in pink at the front of the grope

"Yeah he was to be. I don't remember seeing him here last year." Answered the brunette in green the other two just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that right." Said Naruto "this is my first year at this school, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." As the two blonds talked Violet started to draw in to herself

"Well let me introduce myself I'm Ashley A." said the blond in pink

"I'm Ashley B." said the brunette in yellow

"I'm Ashley Q." said the redhead in blue

"I'm Ashley T. and we would like to extend you an invitation to sit with use." said the brunette in green. As they all introduced themselves one after another.

"Wow thanks common Violet" Said the blond boy as started to grab his food tray from off the table

"Sorry Naruto, but this is an exclusive invitation to you only." Said Ashley A. in a tone of voice Naruto was all to familiar with, and looking over at the way Violet recoiled a bit at their words was all the proof he needed.

"In that case no thanks." Said Naruto as turned away form them and got back to trying to eat his lunch, in the mean time Violet was looking over at Naruto in shock at what he just said. She wasn't the only one as all four of the Ashley's were also looking at the blond opened mouthed.

"Excuse me, I don't think you know who exactly your talking to." Said Ashley B. as all the girls were starting got get angry at someone turning them down.

"you heard me, now get out of here before I do something that you will regret." Said the blond as he looked over at the four girls.

"your making a big mistake, common girls let's go." Said Ashley A. as all four of the girls gave Naruto and Violet one last dirty look before walking away from both teens. Naruto just went back to trying to eat, but stopped when he looked up and saw the Violet was still looking at him.

"What wrong, Violet." Naruto asked as looked over at her in confusion. Violet was silent for a long time before finally look speaking.

"Thanks for sticking for me, just now." Said Violet as her face started to head up a bit.

"Don't worry about it Vi, that's what friends are for." Said Naruto smiling back at her, failing to notice the light blush growing on his friend's face. Just then the lunch bell rang, signifying it was time for the students to head for their next classes. As the pair left the cafeteria, Violet lead the way through the school till they reached the back of the school auditorium. There about a fourth of the school's students were waiting for the start of P.E.

"So, what the whole point of this class anyway." Naruto asked as he looked around wondering why they were outside.

"P.E. stand for physical education, so we mostly just run laps around the field track or play team sports." Said Violet as she pointed out the baseball field, basketball court, and the small football stadium. Looking around Naruto was some what aware of these sports from what he had seen on T.V. not long after that two teachers came out from around the auditorium. the one walking in front was a man of average height, with short wavy blond hair, and blue eyes. He was dressed in red track suit with white track shoes. The second teacher was a woman who about the same height as the man in red, she had a shoulder length blond bob, and blue eye's she was dressed in a pink track suit with white trim and red track shoes.

"Alright now class, I am your instructor Aznable Char. I will oversee the boys" Said Char

"And I am the teacher for the girls, my name is Sayla Mass." Said the blond woman in pink "Now will the girls follow my please."

"Alright all see you later Violet." Said Naruto as he walked over with the rest of the boys as the girls started to fallow Ms. Sayla in to the girl's locker room. Once Naruto was in the boy's looker room the rest of the class was spent waiting around as he was giving a lock, locker, and pair of gym cloths. In no time at all P.E. was over and Naruto after waiting out side the locker room for Violet to come out. Once out, she showed him were to find his art class. Heading back in to the schools main building both teens headed up a flight of stairs to the second floor. Once inside the class room Naruto and Violet found some sits near the back of the class. Art like math, science, and history ended up being a test of Naruto's will power. It was made a bit easier with Violet being able to talk to him a little more in this class. At lest his art teacher Miss. Lalah, a short tan skinned woman with light green eye's and dark hair pulled back in to a tight bun. All in all, Naruto could easily call his first day in high school good. Not like his first day at the ninja academy, that day he has spent most of it outside of classroom. Currently Naruto and Violet where sanding out in front of the school talking to each other, why'll they waited for Violet's mother to show up.

"So is everyday going to be like today." Asked Naruto as he looked back at the emptying school.

"Yeah, but there are times in the year when we get brakes and the whole summer off as well." Said Violet. That's when a car pulled up and stopped in front of the two teens. Noticing her mother, Violet sighed

"that my mom bye, Naruto." She said smiling as she ran over to the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said as the girl entered the car. Once inside Violet's mom drove off, Naruto started to make his way back home. Inside said car Violet was looking over her shoulder and out of the cars back windshield at the blond boy.

"So, Vi honey who was that?" asked Helen; Violet's mother, with a town of voice that made Violet slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, uh, that Naruto were friends." Said Violet as she avoided making eye contact with her mother.

"Really. That great see I told you things this year would be different." Said Helen as the focused on her driving. Violet just sat back in her seat hiding her face behind her hair as she started to get a light blush on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

(FRIDAY AFTERNOON)

It had been a month now that Naruto had been attending his new school. his friendship with Violet had steadily grown, he had even meet her mother and two brothers a few times when they would pick Violet up from school. It was a good thing to, that Naruto had someone like Violet to explain math and science to him multiple times. Speaking of school, it was now Friday and after a long day of boring classes Naruto was glad to be out of class as he and Violet waited at their usual spot at the front of the school, for her mother to pick her up.

"Man, I'm getting sick of all these tests." Complained Naruto loudly as he tried to not think about the math quiz he had taken early in the day.

"Naruto, we only had one test this today. Beside you were able to past your test." Violet said giggling lightly at the horrified look on Naruto's face. Even though always complained about having to take test, he never gave up and always tried his best. The was one of the many things Violet admired about her blond counterpart. In many ways the teens where the polar-opposites with Naruto being loud, outgoing. Why'll Violet was quiet and withdrawn, but both teen found their friendship quickly grow despite how different they could be at times.

"yeah, well that only because you've been helping me so much so thanks." Said Naruto as he flashed Violet a large toothy smile this caused the girl to hide under her hair a bit as she smiled to herself.

"So, do you have anything planned for the weekend?" Asked Naruto as he thought about what he had planned for tonight

"Oh…yeah…well, you see my mom. Listen Naruto, my mom was wondering if you would like to come over tomorrow night to have dinner with me and my family?" Asked Violet, who was trying very hard not to stutter or make eye contact with her blond friend.

"Hmm, yeah sure I would love to come over for dinner. What time should I show up?" Naruto asked trying to recall the once time Violet tried to tell him were shed lived, to no success.

"My mom said she could pick you up at your place around four, seeing how far we live apart." Said Violet happy that Naruto had excepted her family's invitation

"yeah sure, I wouldn't want go get lost trying to find your house." Said Naruto, as both teens started to laugh, just them a car horn sounded off identifying Violet's mother was here.

"Alright well I'll see you tomarrow, bye Vi." Said Naruto as he waved to Helen and Dash before starting to walk down the street and to his house. Mean why'll Violet are joinder her family in the station wagon.

"So, did you remember to be asked Naruto about dinner?" Asked Helen as she pulled out in to the street and started to head home.

"Yes, he said he would love to come over." Violet answered as she looked at the passenger's side mirror, watching Naruto as he walked home.

"that great honey it about time we had a chance to properly meet Naruto." Said Helen glad that the blond boy was coming over.

The following day found Naruto not asleep in his bed, he was too sure to make it that far, but instead passed atop his couch. He had made it home a few hours ago, but his body was still felling the effect of the supers' life. Last night was an eye-opening experience which now left him tired and snoring away the day. As he slept he started to roll around a bit, till finally he managed to fall off his couch and on to the floor.

"Ouch." Stated Naruto plainly as he slowly started to pick himself off the ground, rubbing the spot where his head heat the floor. Moving through the living room, he headed straight in to the kitchen and reaching in to his refrigerator he pulled out a small bag of frozen peas and placed it atop his head. Moving back in to the living room Naruto dropped himself back on to his couch enjoying the cooling sensation on his head.

"Man, I'm starting to get hungry." Thought Naruto to himself as he started to wonder what he was going to eat. That's when he looked up at his clock and saw that it was a quarter to four.

"Oh man, it that the time. Crap I need to get ready." Naruto shouted out as he tossed quickly got off his couch and regretted it immediately as his body had not yet fully recovered. Still limping slightly, he headed for his shower. Once he was in his restroom he removed his clothes quick enough, but when it came to the wet suit he struggled for a few minutes. He ended up taking longer in the shower then he originally planned, due to the fact the hot water running over his bruised body just felt to good.

"All man, I really needed that." said Naruto as he moved in to his room and started to get dress he had failed to notice the time was now 4:02 or at that very moment his best friend's mother was stepping in to his house, through to front door he had left unlocked.

(10 minutes ago)

It was ten till for and Helen Parr had already left her home to go and pick up her daughters best friend. Violet wanted to come with her mother, but Helen had told her she needed her to keep an eye on the roast she had made for dinner. Bob wouldn't be home from work yet and this have her a good opportunity to get a fell on the type of person Naruto was. Driving along the street she pulled her car to a stop when she had reached to address her daughter had written down for her.

"Wow, nice place." Helen said to herself as he turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. The lawn was green and well kept, the house its self was easily about the same size as hers, but it was an off-white color with dull gray trim. When she had reached the front door, she was about to ring its bell till she noticed that the door was slightly opened showing some signs that it had been kicked open. Suspecting the worst Helen slowly pushed the door open and super stretched her neck around to corner for a better look.

"It's too quiet." She told herself as she started to slowly move in to the through the door and in to the silent house. As he did this she didn't fail to notice just how empty the house was, there was furniture, but if Violet hadn't told her Naruto lived here she would have thought that on one did. Just then the sound of footsteps coming from her right let her know that someone was coming.

(present time)

Naruto had finished getting dressed, black shoes and pants, but this time with a dark orange polo shirt. When he started to head back in to his living room and that's when he notices someone was in his house.

"Ms. Parr, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto after seeing his best friend's mom inside his house, however it was in that moment that Naruto remembered that he was supposed to pick him up.

"Sorry I know I was supposed to be ready by four, but I over slept." Said Naruto as he chuckled why'll rubbing to back of his head.

"It's alright Naruto, your front door was left open. Is everything alright." Asked Helen a bit conserved that his front door was open and that he had just woken up apparently.

"Oh that, don't worry about it Ms. Parr its been like that for that past two months." Said Naruto in a matter-of-fact tone of voice as he waved off the older women's concerns. His only however caused Helen's concerns to increase.

"He's been living here with his front door open every night." She thought to herself.

"Well if that's the case them if your ready, while be heading off then." Said Helen as the two left the house. As the blond teen walked in front of her Helen notice he was walking with a slight limp.

"Hmmm, I wonder what happened." She thought as the two of them got in to the car as she started to drive back home.


	10. Chapter 10

(FRIDAY NIGHT)

Naruto was glad it was Friday; once he had started school he couldn't wait for the weekends. His typical week was waking up, going to school, trying not to fall asleep, go home work out, do homework, patrol, and then sleep. This weekend however, would be much more different from all the others, because this was the weekend he would be a super. Besides trying to not fail his classes by forcing himself to do homework, while Violet was on the phone talking him through it step by step. He was going out every night and patrolling the city by roof tops. Even without chakra his bodies new abilities gave him strength and agility, which made it easy for him to run, jump, and clime as If he was using some small form of chakra. And it was during this time that he found out just how bad the city, maybe the world really need the supers back. Every night he saw the crimes being committed and the cops not doing anything. Ether the police would turn a blind eye or would get paid off by someone, but not every cop was bad. Naruto was able to spot the few good people trying to do what they can to help the people of the city.

High above the busy city streets Naruto was running across the rooftops. He was dressed in sleek black scuba suit, with orange high-tops one along with some shin and arm guards, he had spray painted orange. The lower part of his face was covered with a long dark orange scarf he had rapped a few times around the lower part of his face. he had picked up his "super suit" at the sporting goods store. Yesterday and was now running across the city in no particular direction, this way he was hoping would enable him to more likely pick up on any crimes happening.

(9:37 P.M.)

Naruto had been looking around the city for the last hour when he heard a woman's screaming quickly followed by a gunshot. Turning back to the location of the scream Naruto jumped down a building fire escape and started to head down to the alley below. Stopping just before he reached the street, Naruto saw a man lying on the alley floor holding a bloody hole in his arm. Meanwhile two armed and masked men how where getting ready to force themselves on the helpless woman. Jumping down to the alley, Naruto looked around when he spotted a few metal trash cans and got a brilliant idea.

"Hey, basters leave the lady alone." came a loud shout that drew the two-masked man's attention. Before they had a chance to turn around however, Naruto was already flying through the air dropkicking one of them.

"What the hell." Called out the other as her fired off several shoots hoping to hit who ever attacked. As the shoots sounded out through the alley, the woman screamed as she covered her eyes at the guns muzzle flash. Once she finally uncovered her eye's the saw her attackers lying unconscious on the alley floor. Quickly getting up once she was sure they would not be waking up anytime soon she ran over her husband who was still holding his arm in pain. from his spot on the rooftops Naruto watched as she helps the man stand up and slowly they walked out of the alley. Taking a minuet to let the bullet wound in his shoulder heal, thanks to his improved healing, before he took off across the rooftops again.

(10:22)

Still pumped from his first encounter of the night Naruto was easily able to ignore the pain in his shoulder as he held on to the top of a speeding car that was trying to out run the police.

"Hey pullover!" shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs as he pounded on the top of the cars roof. his however only earned him a quick jerk form the car and a few more gunshots tarring through the cars roof.

"alright don't say I didn't ask nicely." Said Naruto as he smashed his hand through the driver's window, grabbing hold of the steering wheel and giving it a hard jerk. As the car started to swerve from side to side, Naruto gave the steering wheel another hard jerk. Felling the car start to roll over, Naruto quickly jumped off the cars roof. crashing safely in to a few trash cans lining the side of an old gray building. Naruto watched as the rolling car came to a stop with the police cars circling around it.

(1:18)

Sitting atop is usual roof Naruto sat on the edge of the building looking out to empty city streets. By this time of night, the only active things in the city where the cats and the occasional stray racoon digging through a trashcan. Apart from saving the couple in the alley and stopping the car chase, to night lacked the excitement he had been expecting from crime fighting. He had stopped a purrs snatcher an hour after the car chase and managed to save a stray dog from being hit by a truck.

"Well it could have been a lot more boring." Naruto said out loud as he leans over the edge of the roof and falls straight down to the street below. taking the chance as he was falling the braced himself and with a loud smash he "superhero" landed in the center of the alley.

"Aaahh! Dame it." shouted out Naruto in pain as he fell on to his back after several sickening cracks, crunches and loud pops sounded off after he landed on the ground. he tried not to move as his to not cause himself any more pain, his right leg hung from an odd angel from the knee along with his left ankle, his right hand wasn't doing so well either as all his fingers bent and bloody.

"Aaahh!" Naruto let out another cry of pain as he lay on he ground with only his undamaged left hand slowly pulling him to the closed wall, where with another yell of pain. He was able to prop himself up against. Sitting there all Naruto could do was call himself an idiot for thinking something he saw on a move would work. As his healing factor started to kick in a additional pain of his broken bones fixing and resetting themselves was just to much for the blond teen to handle and he quickly passed out form the pain.

Once again Naruto fond himself in darkness nothing around him, just him in an endless abyss.

"Time never waits." Just them a voice called out to him from all directions"

"It delivers all equally to the same end." He tried to call out by no sound came."

"You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may by…"

"Go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide."

Slowly opening his eyes Naruto saw that it was still night time, but more importantly he saw that his leg, ankle, and hand were back to normal.

"Oh man, what time is it." said Naruto groggily as he started to slowly get up off the alley floor. Looking up to the sky it was clearly still night, but that was slowly changing as a light orange tint started to appear. walking with a small limp, Naruto moved towards a large green dumpster at the middle of the alley. Lifting the lid, he pulled out his school bag he had left inside full of a change of clothes. Opening the bag, he gingerly started to pull his clothes over the scuba suit, tossing the shin and arm guards in the bag the last thing he tossed in was his scarf.

"Man, how am I going to explain this to Violet." Naruto said laughing to himself a little as the started make his way back home, after his first night of somewhat successful crime fighting.


	11. Chapter 11

(SATERDAY NIGHT)

"Naruto you're here." Said Violet as her mother and blond friend walk in to the house through the kitchen door that lead to the garage.

"Hey Vi." Greeted a cheery Naruto as he stepped foot in to the Parr house for the first time. Unlike his house, this place was way nicer. Looking around Naruto saw that along the hallway wall were several photos of Violet and her family token over several years. The walls were all brightly colored unlike his at home which were boring gray color.

"Hey Naruto, you made it." Said Violet, both teens just stood there for a moment unsure of what to do now. Luckily Helen broke the awkward moment.

"Alright you too, Dinner won't be ready for a bit so Violet, why don't you show Naruto around." Said Helen as he moved back in to the kitchen and started to check on dinner, giving the two teen some space.

"Um, Alright. This way Naruto." Said Violet as he walked in to the living room and started to show Naruto the photos handing in the hallway. Turing back to look at the two Helen saw Violet point out one of the photos causing her and Naruto to start laughing.

"Wow, your family sure dose like to travel." Said Naruto as he looked over all the different family vacation photos.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Said Violet thinking back to all the trips they had taken over the years.

"Hey what's in here." Asked Naruto as he pointed to the first door on the right. Which just so happened to be where Violet's dad kept all his super memorabilia.

"STOP, that my dad's privet office and no one can go in there." Called out Violet as he grabbed Naruto's hand just as he was about to turn the doors handle. Both teens stood there looking at each other for a moment before Violet pulled her hand away after realizing she was holding Naruto's hand.

"Ohh, Vi and her boyfriend are holding hands. Dose mom know." Said Violet's little brother Dash as he came walking in to the hallway. This caused both things to grow pink in the cheeks before Violet snapped back at her brother.

"Shut up you little insect." Said Violet, but Dash just walked past them laughing a bit to himself as he did. After that Violet pointed out the rest of the house to Naruto and with a bit of begging form the blond she begrudgingly showed him her room.

"Not what I expected but its nice." Said Naruto as he looked around the surprisingly girly room.

"What do you mean?" asked Violet as she walked past Naruto and sat down atop her purple quilted bed.

"Well you don't really dress girly, but you have a girly room, but I like that about you. Besides the color is cool." Side Naruto as he looked around at the light lavender colored walls. Violet didn't know if she was being complemented or insulted but decided to take it as a compliment especially when Naruto side like that about her. After that Violet showed Naruto her music collection and in to time at all both teen where back to acting normal around reach other. As the two talked and laughed back and forth with each other they failed to notice Helen was looking in on them.

"Wait so you left your door wide open again? I thought you said you were going to get that fixed." Said an exasperated Violet as he looked over at her blond friend in disbelief I was a surprising he was still alive.

"Yeah I know ill get around to it eventually." Said Naruto laughing a bit more.

"Kids Dinner is ready." Just then Violet's mothers voice rang out throughout the house. Getting up and leaving the room Violet and Naruto moved down the hallway and in to the dining room. There Naruto was Violet's mother holding Jack-Jack behind he could already see Dash sitting at the table ready to eat, but what caught Naruto's attention was the huge tall blond standing next to her looking a bit angry.

"Naruto this is my husband Bob." Said Helen as she introduced her husband, then she gave him a sharp nag in the side.

"Hey hello honey." She said through her teeth as she kept on smiling at Naruto

"So, your Naruto." Said Bob as he held his hand out to Naruto, which he took very quickly and shock a bit nerves at the mans size. The second he did he cold feel the older man string to squeeze his hand a bit painfully, but Naruto never backed down from anyone and he wasn't about to start now. Bob felt this and gave a small smirk as he let go of Naruto's hand. Once everyone was seated at the dinner table. Bob at the head with Dash to his right and Violet his left, Naruto was sitting next to Dash why'll Jack-Jack was sitting next to Violet with Hellen at the opposed end of her husband.

"This looks amazing Ms. Parr." Said Naruto as he looked at the spread laid out on the table. There was some green stuff in a bow but there was tasty looking meat at the center of the table along with bread, corn on the cob, mashed potato and gravy.

"Thank you, Naruto, Violet help me make tonight's dinner." Said Helen smiling at her daughter who was now trying to hide her face out of embarrassment. Digging in to the dinner it wasn't till about half way through the meal that Helen spoke up.

"So, Naruto I know we've meet, but why don't you tell us a bit about yourself. Besides being friend with Violet all we really know is your name." Said Helen as he looked over at the blond teen after spooning some food in to Jack-Jack mouth.

"Mother." Said Violet in an exasperated voice.

"It's alright Vi. Hmm well where do I begin." Said Naruto as he thought to himself for a moment as he tried to remember his cover story.

"Well my Name is Naruto Uzumaki for starters…. I just recently moved to Metrovile a few months age. I've been on my own from the time I turned ten." Said Naruto in a matter of fact toon which caused the adults in to room to gasp at this piece of information. Violet already know as much and Dash thought is was cool he lived on his own.

"Hold on a second, kid where are your parents." Asked Bob wonder what was going on.

"Dad" said Violet sharply at her father, Bob on the other hand didn't get what he did wrong.

"I don't have any parents, I mean I did at some point, but they died a long time ago when I was just a baby. I'm an orphan." Said Naruto as if it didn't really matter.

"That's why his house was so empty." Thought Helen as she remembered seeing how empty it was. At the same time Violet stopped for a moment and looked right at the blue eyed blond suspiciously

"Part from that I just started school and became friends with Violet on the first day." said Naruto

"Hey, Naruto, when's was your birthday again." asked Violet as kept on staring down the blond teen.

"October 10. Why." Said Naruto as he took a bite our of his roast. Mid chow however he stopped when he realized the huge mistake he made.

"he lied to be, what else is he lying about." Thought Violet.

"Naruto are your alright, your looking calmly." Said Helen as she watched the color drain out of the boy's face. Quickly Naruto swelled his food now avoiding eye contact wit Violet.

"I'm fine Ms. Parr." Said the blond nervously

"Anyway, that's about is there's not much else to say really." Said Naruto now looking for an excuse to leave.

"How pays for your house." Violet said loudly as she started to rise from her chair.

"My parents left my money." Said Naruto

"Lire, you said it was the state." Shouted Violet now starting to get angry.

"Violet what has gotten in to you." Said Helen looking over at her daughter, shocked at her behavior. The why'll this was going on Bob, Dash, and Jack-Jack were turning their heads to the direction of however was speaking.

"Yeah, that was I meant, oh look at the time I really have to get going now." Said Naruto as he got up off his chair and tried to move towards the door.

"Wait, Naruto please don't go, Violet Parr apologize." Said Helen as she tried to salvage the situation.

"Crap, what the hell am I going to do now." Thought Naruto as he panicked.

"What where your parents names." By this point Violet was seeing ready her supposed best friend had lied to her about his whole life.

"…" Naruto stayed silent not knowing what to say. Then suddenly the tried to make a run for the front door but was stopped by something and was knocked back heard. As he fell his managed to hit his head on the back of his chair and was out cold by the time he hit the ground.

"Violet!" shouted Bob and Helen as their daughter had just used one of her force fields and knocked out the blond teen.

"Wow this is the best dinner ever." Said Dash chuckling a bit till he saw how angry his parents were and went back to eating his food.


	12. Chapter 12

(SUNDAY MORNING)

The loud sound of a lawn mower was the cause of Naruto waking up from a pleasant dream about an endless bowl of ramen. Slowly stating to open his eye Naruto saw he was still in the Parr home, but more specifically on the couch in there living room.

"Uh my head, what happened?" Naruto said out loud to himself as he slowly started to sit up on the couch. Looking around he saw that it was still really in the morning from the look of the sky from the kitchen windows.

"Naruto, your awake." Said Violet she was standing in the hallway and just as she rushed over to her blond friend's side, but then she stopped just a few feet short of reaching.

"Vi, what's wrong." Asked Naruto as he looked over at his friend. Trying to get is head together.

"Naruto, I want you to tell me what's going on. why did you lie last night about your past? Have you been lying to me the whole time?" Violet asked as looked over with pleading eyes. And at that moment Naruto felt like he couldn't breathe or think clearly because at that moment Violet was looking at him the same way Sakura did the day he went on the mission to bring Sasuke back.

"Violet, I'm…I'm sorry. I wish I didn't need to lie to you." Said Naruto as he looked over at her trying to find the best way to her.

"My real name is Naruto Uzumaki, my mom and dad did die when I was just a baby and the real reason I moved to this city was because the government sent me here. I'm a super." Said Naruto as he walked over to the small fire place, grabbed the metal poker and bent in to a lop. finally looking back to her hoping she would believe him and still what to be his friend.

"YOU'RE A SUPER" Shouted Violet this caused Naruto to flinch back thinking she had decided to reject him. suddenly however, Naruto felt air o hands raping round him and opening his eyes. Naruto was shocked to find Violet was hugging him.

"What, you're not mad at me for lying." Asked Naruto confused a little at Violet's sudden reaction.

"No." said Violet as she let go of Naruto and before his very eyes disappeared in front of him.

"YOU'RE A SUPER" shouted Naruto in amazement, just then footsteps could be heard coming from down the hallway and sure enough Bob and Helen ran in to the living room arms raised ready for a fight as they searched the room for an intruder.

"Violet what are you doing." Shouted both parents a note of panic clean in the voice of Helen.

"Mom, dad it's ok." Said Violet as she reappeared in front of everyone and walking over to Naruto she held up the metal poker he had just bent.

"Show then, Naruto." Said Violet and taking to poker he easily bent it back to its original shape.

"He's a super." Said Helen sounding more shocked than before. First her daughter started shouting during dinner and accidentally used her powers completely knocking out her friend. And now it turned out that the boy had powers.

"Wow, kid that amazing. So how stronger are you think you can stop a train?" Asked Bob as he walked over to the blond teen.

"Hmm, I never tried that one." Said Naruto as he started picturing himself trying to stop a train.

"Bob we are not encouraging." Said Helen sounding mad that her husband was telling teenager to try something dangerous.

"Sorry for not being honest with you guys, but I was told not to go around telling people." Said Naruto as he put back the metal poker next to the fire place. The entire time this was happening Violet had a huge smile on her face.

"I'm not alone" she thought to herself thanking her lucky stars that not only had she meet another teenager with powers, but that person just happened to her best friend.

"YOUR DOING WHAT!" The shouts of her mother brought her out of her thoughts.

"What's Naruto Doing?" asked Violet wonder how much of the conversation she had missed.

"This amazing kid, is fighting crime." Said Bob with such enthusiasm it was a bit frightening

"BOB." Said Helen in a town of voice that told her husband he should stop talking.

"Hold on Naruto, you're fighting crime, When, how, why." Asked Violet lining more to her mother's line of thinking that this was too dangerous. She tried to think back on any particular signs she might have missed in the past.

"Man, Ms. Parr is scary." Thought Naruto as he watched husband and wife arguing over him. one with concern and the other with pride. And looking over at his friend he saw how worried she was getting too.

"Ms. Parr, Violet it fine really I won't get hurt." Said Naruto trying to reassure his best friend.

"No Naruto you don't know that what if… what if something terrible happens to you." Said Violet hoping she would get through to her thick-headed friend.

"She's right Naruto, A your two young to be doing this, and B its illegal." Said Helen as she ignored her husband protest and walked over to the blond teen still trying to get her head round the situation.

"No really I won't get hurt because I can't. I have super healing when anything huts me it heals right up in an instant." Said Naruto, happy to see that at least Violet looked less worried than she had just a few seconds ago.

"Hold on, you have super strength and super healing. This is incredible listen kid I don't know if you know this or not but back in the day I was the best hero around if you wanted. I think I could help you improve yourself." Said Bob as he lifted the couch with one arm and held it high above his head as he puffed out his chest with pride.

"Bob, so help me." Said Helen as she walked over to him and got right in front of his face.

"What, the kids got guts, and potential this could me my." Said Bob trying to get his wife to understand he wanted to help the kid.

"I will not be mad the enemy her, you know he can't that." Said Helen, as she jabbed a finger in to Bob's chest as she is growing anger and angrier at her husband.

"Because he could be great." Said Bob who was now yelling at his wife.

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU." She shouted back equally as loud as her body started to stretch its self with each world she uttered, allowing her to tower over her husband.

"Wow your body can stretch." Said Naruto excitedly which caused both adults in the room to back off from each other.

"Well yeah, mom can super stretch her entire body and dad has super stretch, I can become invisible and create force fields, and Dash can run fast." Said Violet hopping that her parents would stop embarrassing her in front of her friend.

"Look kids, Naruto sorry if we got out of hand, but you just a kid. Running around playing the hero is too dangers if not to you than those around you, powers like yours are the hardest to control. Because you have to control yourself at all time." Said Helen as she walked back to Naruto and knelt down so that she would be at his eye level.

"run to fast, jump and land on something to heard, even a missed punch could cause the lives of indecent people round you. And I get it I was once a teenage with powers thinking I could save the world, but those time have past people like us like you we aren't needed, but it doesn't mean you don't matter." Said Helen softly, trying to get the teen to understand what she was talking about. The way she talked time him, he had been scolded before in the past, but this was the first time an adult ever talked to him with concern instead of talking down to him.

"I'll…I'll think about it." said Naruto quietly truing got understand why his friend mom cared so much about him not being a hero. It wasn't the answer she had wanted to hear but a lest something she had said had gotten through.

"Well alright then, how wants some breakfast. Naruto do you like pancakes." Said Helen as she walked in to the kitchen as if the last twenty minuets never happened.

"Yeah sure." Said Naruto as he looked over at Bob who just shrugged his shoulders in confusion.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a few months now that Naruto had found out about Violet and the rest of her family being supers in hiding just like him. Because of this, their friendship has only grown that much stronger. For Naruto and Violet, it was great to not have to hide anything from each other anymore. The best part and the worst was that Naruto had been receiving training form Bob a few days a week, to help him gain control over his powers. This wouldn't be so bad, if not for the fact he had to keep this a secret not only from Violet but Mrs. Parr as well, who had come to really look after him like a member of the family. Today however he wasn't really worried with any of that, because today with any luck he would be getting a super suit.

"So, you really think this lady will make me a suit." Asked Naruto as he looked out the window of Bobs new black sports car at the passing hills. Today he had to fake being sick, so he could sneak away with Bob to go see some lady he said worked with every super back in the good old days.

"Oh yeah, don't worry if I know Edna, she'll have no problem making you a suit." Was he pulled off the main highway and down a long curving stone driveway, up to and large square mansion with one of its walls being made of glass, sitting atop a small hill

"Wow, his place is huge." Said Naruto with a low whistle as Bob pulled to car up to a large red laser gate. Next to the gate was a small monitor screen and lowering his window Bob pushed the call button. Immediately the screen lite up and Naruto could see and dark man in dark classed holding his finger to an earpiece.

"Do you have an appointment." He demanded sharply.

"I'm and old friend, I Just." Bob tried to say

"All visitors are required to make an appointment." He quickly cut in, just then however, he was being brushed way form the screen by something holding a rolled-up newspaper.

"Go check the electric fence or something What, what who is it, what do you want." She shaped as the man moved way from her. Naruto couldn't help but laughed a little at the way the short woman in think round glasses acted. Once he was finally looking at Bob just leaned out the window a bit and lowered his sunglasses so that she could get a better look at him.

"My god, you've gotten fat, come in, come." She told them as the laser gate opened and Bob started to pull the car up the long driveway. Once the car was parked and they were let in to the house by a disgruntled looking guard they were meet by the shortest lady Naruto had ever seen in his entire life.

"Robert, I had no idea you, had another son." She called out as they stared to walk down a long red carpeted white stone hallway decorated with several expensive looking vases every few feet.

"NO, Edna this is Naruto, Naruto this is Edna Mode, so how are things" Bob said clearing the air of the sudden awkwardness Edna wasn't aware of.

"Yes, things are going quite well quite well." Said Edna a bit unenthusiastically "Its just not the same not the same."

"Weren't you just in the news something about a show in Preg, Prog." Bob said very used to her attitude

"Milan darling, Milan. Supermodels, HA" Edna said with a cold laugh "Nothing super about them, spoiled, stupide, little stick figures with puffy lips that only think about themselves." She finished.

They had walked out of the hallway and looking around the new room he was in, Naruto was amazed at the size of it. you could easily fit the who of the Parr's hours in it, it had a high ceiling that was made of class just like the opposite wall form the hallway. To his right Naruto saw a back-winding staircase that lead to the second floor and down a few stone steps there where four large black chairs that faced each other around a small wooden table.

"Feh! I used to design for gods. But perhaps you come with a challenge, eh? I was surprised to get your call." Said Edna as she waved her arms up at twenty-foot-tall golden man holding a spear with a cap made form the water running down its front. Before turning back to them her large eyes working behind her glasses

"Well E, I just need a favor." Said Bob as he tried to tell her.

"Hmm. This is megamesh. Outmoded, but very sturdy. And you've torn right through it! What have you been doing, Robert? Moonlighting hero work? Said Edna as snatched to old uniform away from bob and stated to inspect it much closer and finding a small rip in the arm.

"Must have happened a long time ago." Naruto cut in as he didn't think more people knowing about Bob's new job was a good idea.

"I see. This is a hobo suit, darling. You can't be seen in this. I won't allow it! Fifteen years ago, maybe, but now? Said Edna coldly as she tossed in to a small trashcan and walked way form the blond pair, taking a set in one of the chairs.

"What do you mean? You designed it." asked Naruto as Bob reached in to the trashcan and pulled out the old uniform

"I never look back, darling. It distracts from the now. You need a new suit. That much is certain." Said Edna as she lowered her head thinking silently to herself

"A new suit? That great because that why I'm her E, I need a new suit?" said Bob happy that she was understanding why her was there in the first place.

"You can't! It's impossible! I'm far too busy. So ask me now, before I again become sane." Said Edna as she turned away from them looking like the cat that ate the canary." The whole time this was going on Naruto was looking back and form Edna and Bob wondering if she was always this way.

"Wait. You want to make me a suit?" Said Bob now also as confused as Naruto.

"You push too hard, darling! But I accept. It will be bold. Dramatic! Heroic" Said Edna as she pulled out a small sketch pad and pencil from a drawer under the table and began to make sharp lines on it as she sized up Naruto.

"Yeah." Said Naruto excited about what his new suit would look like.

"Yeah, something classic, like Dynaguy! Oh! He had a great look! Oh, the cape and the boots..." Said Naruto, think back to the supers he had learned about over the few months before he started school."

"No capes!" Cut across Edna very sharply not leaving any room for discussion on the topic and tossing a crumpled up piece of pater at Bob's head

"Isn't that his decision?" asked Bob

"Do you remember Thunderhead? Tall, storm powers. Nice man. Good with kids. November 15th of '58. All was well, another day saved when his cape snagged on a missile fin." Stated Edna now making Naruto give out a large gulp as he rethought his whole cap suggestion.

"Thunderhead was not the brightest bulb...E, you can't generalize about these things." Bob tried to intervein.

"Stratogale! April 23rd, '57. Cape caught in a jet turbine. Meta-man, express elevator. Dynaguy, snag on takeoff. Splashdown, sucked into a vortex. No capes! Now, go on what are your powers Boy." Edna said looking over at Naruto, satisfied that she had made her point.

"I'm just like Bob Super strength and super healing." Answered Naruto.

"Really, Robert are you sure you're not telling me something. Very well both of your new suits will be ready before your next assignment." Said Edna as she moved out of her chair and stared up the black stair case.

"You know I'm retired from hero work I only need a patch job for sentimental reasons." Said Bob also getting up and taking the old super suit to her.

"As am I, Robert. Yet, here we are I will fix the hobo suit as well." She said taking it from Bob with a knowing look and going up the stairs.

"Thank you, you're the best of the best Ms. Edna." Said Naruto unable to hold back his excitement.

"Yes, I know, darling. I know." And with that she was gone up the stairs leaving to two blonds to find their way back out.

"So how long do you think it will take her to get done." Asked Naruto now back in Bob's car as they speed off down the highway and back to town.

"I'd give her few day tops." Said Bob also excited at the thought of a new suit.


	14. Chapter 14

"No." this was not the reaction he was expecting from his best friend. Naruto at the moment was over at Violets house. Both teens haled walked home together since Violet's mom hadn't shown up at the end of the day to pick her up form school.

"What do you mean No." said Naruto, he had token the opportunity to show Violet his brand new super suit. He was standing in the center of the girl's room his hand out stretched so that she could get a full view of his suit. He was dressed in a black body suit, all along the forearms, upper legs and chest where deep red crisscrossing lines that gave off the impression of claw marks. His face was consoled behind sleek black helmet that bore the same red lines with its ears raised to the top of his head like a fox.

"Naruto, you know what my mom said this is against the law. You could get killed or worse thrown in jail." Violet said in a serious tone of voice trying to get to blond to listen to reason, as Naruto took the helmet off and dropped it atop her nightstand.

"Vi, we've been over this like a hundred times already I have to do this" said Naruto exasperated over having to repeat the same thing with her again.

"You don't have to do anything, you're not supposed to be doing anything." Violet told him, her town of voice clearly showing her disapproval and growing anger as well.

"We have powers for a reason, we need to help people." Naruto snapped back at her. By now both teens here standing only inches apart and neither noticed they were shouting now. Before anything could escalate any further the door to Violet's room opened wide revealing a bewildered Helen.

"What on earth is going on in here." Helen started to say but stopped short when she saw what Naruto had on. before either one of them had time to try and explain what was going on Helen super stretched her arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him out of the room.

"MOM!" called out violet as she chased after her mother not sure of what was going on. backing in the Parr's living room Helen had placed Naruto down on the sofa and was now standing over him eye's narrowed, her mouth now a thin line as she slowly let out a few deep breathes.

"Alright where is he." She asked, her tone of voice making it very clear this was no time for messing around.

"Naruto's what's going on." asked Violet now standing beside her mother.

"He's on an island, doing contract super work." Naruto said felling very uncomfortable at having both woman staring down at him and with that Naruto broke in to a full explanation of what he had been doing with Bob for the past several months.

"And I've been using the super suit E' made for me for the past three weeks." Naruto said as looked down at the ground. when he finally did look up he saw that Helen wasn't angry with him, angry he could deal with, but she had a look of disappointment which made him feel even worse. Whatever Helen was expecting this wasn't it. her husband had not only lied about losing his job and was now off on some god forsaken island with god knows who.

"Alright, both of you stay here, there's lots of leftovers that you can reheat. Make sure Dash does his homework. And both of you, get to bed on time. I should be back tonight. Late. You can be in charge that long, can't you? Naruto you'll have to head home already." Helen said as she walked out of the living room and headed for her bedroom. Now alone once again both teens noticed the awkward silence that was left in the room.

"Yeah. But why am I in charge again?" asked Violet as she fallowed her mother out of the living room.

"Just a little trouble with Daddy." Said Helen as she started to pack an overnight bag.

"You mean Dad's in trouble, or Dad is the trouble?" asked Violet trying to fully understand the situation.

"I mean either he's in trouble, or he's going to be." Helen said to herself as she closed her bedroom door.

"Naruto what exactly is my dad doing on this island?" Violet asked Naruto as the waited outside to room. Taking a moment to think Naruto scratched the top of his head trying to remember what Bob had told him.

"Well as far as I can tell he was helping some government people with their killer robot." Said Naruto hoping this would put his friend at ease, but instead it had to opposite reaction as Violet now started to look even more worried then before.

"I mean at least I think, you know what I'm probably wrong." Naruto said trying to change his answer, but the damage had been done.

"Hey! What's that? Where'd you get that, Mom? You made a cool outfit? Hey, are those for us? We all get cool outfits. Ha-Ha" said Dash as he walked passed the talking teens and opened the door to his mother's room. And before Helen had time to react Dash and super dashed out of the room

"Dash! You come back here this moment." Shouted Helen after the blond boy.

"This is yours. It's specially made." Said Dash as he ran back in to the room and grabbed Violet her own matching red and back super suit.

"What makes you think it's special?" Violet asked Naruto, the blond just shrugged his shoulders and as she brought it up to eye level and activating her ability is disappeared. A few minutes later both Helen was quickly pulling out of the driveway and speeding off.

"Alright, so we'll be back a little late all you have to do is change him and make sure he eats." Said Naruto as he handed Jack-Jack over to Kire, the babysitter they had called over to the house. Closing the door behind him Naruto walked around to the side of the house where a Dash and Violet already in their super suits were waiting for him.

"Dash you'll have to fallow besides us, come on Vi." Said Naruto as he quickly tossed off his shirt and pants and putting his helmet back hon he sat on his bike and motioned for Violet to sit behind him. taking a seat behind Naruto Violet didn't dare look at the blond.

"Hold on." said Naruto as he pushed a small button nest to the hand brake of his bike, and Violet did throw her arms around the blond as the bike they were sitting on stated to change underneath her. The front wheel lowered and began to extend out as the back started to rise up, all the while its several layering black plates started to incase the frame of the bicycle which now resembled a sleek black motorcycle. With a loud roar the motorcycles engine came to life and holding on tightly for fear of falling off Violet and Naruto speed off down the street closely followed by Dash as they raced to catch up with Helen. Streaking red and black blurs could be seen moving in and out through the cars on the road, all the while Violet held on tightly to Naruto.

In no time at all Naruto, Violet, and Dash had been able to catch up with Helen and following the station wagon to continued to move out of town till they finally reached an isolated airstrip. Coming to a stop they watched as Helen walked up and stated to talk to and old many in a flight jacket

"Alright you guys let's go." Said Violet and both boys moved along silently as they snuck on the to the large plane Helen and to older man were looking at.

"So, do guy think were going to fight some bad guys?" asked Dash as they started to look around for a hiding place inside the plane.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm starting to think this might have not been the best idea." Shouted Naruto over the loud sounding alarm that was going off inside the plane as he looked out the small window at missals that where moving closer and closer to the plane.

"Friendlies at two-zero miles south-southwest of your position. Angels 10. Track east. Disengage! Vi! You have to put a force field around the plane." Helen shouted form the front of the plane. As she tried to out maneuver the missiles.

"But you said we weren't supposed to use our powers." Violet called out as she looked around the plane in fear.

"I know what I said! Listen to what I'm saying now! Disengage. Repeat, disengage!" Helen screamed as the radar indicated the missiles were getting closer and closer to the plane.

"Violet their get closer." Naruto called out as her put his helmet back on and moved away from the sides of the plane.

"Mom?" said Dash with growing concern.

"Violet! Mayday, mayday! India Golf niner-niner is buddy-spiked! Abort! Abort! There are children aboard, say again, there are children aboard! Put a field around us now!" Helen screamed, from his spot Naruto could easily see the missiles were only a few feet from them.

"I've never done one that big!" shouted Violets as she tried to make a force field, was unable to maintain it. Form out the sides of the planes window Helen could see the missiles moving closer and closer to the plane despite the swerving and jerking the plane was unable escape the coming danger.

"Violet, do it now! Abort, abort, abort!, Abort, abort, abort!" Helen gave out once last scream meanwhile Naruto and Dash were looking around looking out the window and back at Violet as she still was trying to make a force field.

"Here it comes." Screamed Naruto as he moved away from the window and on instinct reached over and grabbed Violet, a second later they were also pulled by Helen who also was holding Dash. She super stretched herself around them like a protective ball as the plane exploded around them.

"AAAAHHHHH." Dash, Violet, and Naruto were all screaming as they, the destroyed plane, and they unconscious Helen were all falling out of the sky. Luckily however Helen was woken up by their screams

"brace yourselves." Helen called out to them as she grabbed a hold of them and turned her body in the parachute to slow their descent to the water.

"Oh, my God! Who's idea was this anyway?! What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do?! We're dead! We're dead! VIOLET It blew up! We survived but we're dead!" cried out Violet and Dash and they treaded water.

"Everybody calm down. Now, I'll tell you what we're not gonna do. We're not gonna panic, we're not gonna.

"GUYS LOOK OUT." Shouted Naruto as a large part of the plane came crashing down around them pulling all them under the water Helen kept them from being crushed by burning debris.

"Oh, my God! Who's idea was this anyway?!" Call out Naruto forgetting that his was his idea in the first place

"What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do?!" said Violet as she looked around at the plane around her.

"We're dead! We're dead! It blew up! We survived but we're dead!" Screamed Dash in horror.

"Stop it! We are not gonna die! Now both of you will get a grip. Or so help me I will ground you for a month! Understand? That includes you too Naruto." Helen said sternly as she looked around at the panicking kids.

"But…" Naruto started to say, but quickly stopped at the stern look Helen gave him.

"Those were short-range missiles. Land-based. That way is our best bet." Said Helen as she pointed out the chemtrail left behind in the sky that leady off in to horizon.

"You want to go toward the people that tried to kill us?" Asked Dash not sounding to confident in his mother plan.

"lf it means land, yes." Said Helen answered back.

"Do you expect us to swim there?" Violet said sarcastically

"expect you to trust me. Now Vi, Naruto hop on, and Dash I want you to stay in the water." Helen said as she changed her body in the shape of a raft.

"Alright Dash grab and want you to start kicking as fast as you can." At this Dash got excited and in to time at all they were speeding along the water on their way to dryland. Helen kept a sharp eye forward for any new signs of danger all the while Dash kicked away at the water so fast his legs where a black and red blur.

"Hey, how you holding up." Naruto whispered to Violets so that only she could hear him speaking. She remained silent as she kept her face hidden beneath her long hair and tucked her legs close to her body. Naruto felt a strange sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach at they way Violet was acting.

"You know I used to have this friend back home, you know my home, home. he was like a brother even though we fought all the time. One day he decided to leave I and I couldn't stop him, we fought again only this time things were different. In the end I don't know if I could have been able to stop him or not, but all I could do was by best and keep moving forward. Vi you did your best, now move forward and become stronger then you used to be." After he was don't talking Naruto had hoped his word of encouragement would help his friend out, but she stayed silent as ever.

"Thanks, Naruto." Violet said quietly as she reached a gloved hand out and intertwined her fingers with his both teens remained silent in there moment unaware of Helen's super stretched hear picking up their entire, she couldn't help but smile to herself.

By the time they had finally reached the island the sun was long gone which gave them the cover of night which made things a lot safer given the fact that someone had just shoot their plane out of the sky.

"What a trooper. I'm so proud of you." An exhausted Helen said as she and the rest of them moved up the beach.

"Thanks, mom." Panted out Dash as he lay spread eagle taking deep breaths.

"We should get out of the open." Suggested Naruto as he looked towards the tree line this place might be a tropical island, but he didn't like the felling he was getting form this place. Silently they moved off the beach and into the jungle.

"Stay close you three." Helen whispered as she led the way ahead of them.

"I cant see a thing, OUCH!." Hissed Violet as she tripped on tree root.

"you ok, here." Said Naruto as he reached a hand out to help her up off the ground, and to Violet's silent joy he kept on holding her hand as he led her through the jungle.

"this way." Called out Helen as she led them in to a large cave and in no time at all they were sitting around in a fire.

"I think your father is in trouble." Said looked around at her children.

"lf you haven't noticed, mom, we're not doing so hot either." Said Violets as she looked around the empty cave they were hiding in.

"I'm going to look for him. And that means Naruto, I need you to be in charge until I get back, Violet, Dash keep out of sight?!"

"WHAT" said Dash in protest not liking the thought of being babysat.

"You heard her." Said Violet, a little glade she wasn't picked.

"Because, Naruto is the only one who's been trained to use his powers. Now put these on your identity is your most valuable possession. Protect it. And if anything goes wrong, use your powers. Helen told her children as she handed her children their mask, dash quickly put his mask on with joy, but Violet was reluctant.

"But you said never to use.I know what I said! Remember the bad guys on those shows you used to watch on Saturday mornings? Well, these guys are not like those guys. They won't exercise restraint because you're children. They will kill you if they get the chance. Do not give them that chance." Helen told her children hoping that they would understand just how serious the situation they found themselves in.

"Mom? There's something I... Mom, what happened on the plane. I'm sorry I wanted to help I mean, when you asked me to... I'm sorry." Violet stuttered as she tried to explain herself to her mother. During this whole interaction Naruto became extremely interested in the small fire.

"Shh. It isn't your fault. It wasn't fair for me to suddenly ask so much of you. But things are different now. And doubt is a luxury we can't afford anymore, sweetie. You have more power than you realize. Don't think. And don't worry. lf the time comes, you'll know what to do. It's in your blood. I'm counting on you. Be strong. Dash, if anything goes wrong, I want you to run as fast as you can stay hidden keep each other safe. I'll be back by morning." and with that Helen left the safety of the cave and headed out in the jungle.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey! Hey, Violet! Naruto Come here, look." Slowly stating to open his eyes to the bright morning sun. the shouts from Dash woke him from his sleep, but the light weight on his chest was keeping him form getting up off the jungle floor. Looking over Naruto saw that at some point during the night Violet just have rolled over to his side and curled up beside him for warmth.

"Hey, Vi it's time to get up." Naruto said as he slowly stated to lightly shake the girl using his chest as a pillow awake. As both teens got up off the ground, Violet looking very red in the face, as both teens walked over to Dash.

"Look It talks!" said Dash as he pointed to a blue tropical bird siting on a tree branch, Naruto looked up in amazement, but Violet got a bad felling.

"What?" said Violet as she looked to where her bother was pointing, it was just an ordinary blue bird however even from this distance she could tell its glowing red eye wasn't natural.

" **Voice key incorrect**." Said a flat metallic voice, it really did talk.

"WOW, it really did talk." Said Naruto excitedly as he continued to look at the bird.

''Voice key?" questioned Violet

" **Voice key incorrect**." Repeated the bird once again.

"Wait a second..." Violet tried to warn the two boys but too late as a loud ear-piercing alarm stated to ring out form the bird.

"What do we do?" asked Dash in a panic as he looked around hoping no one would notice them.

"Violet, Dash RUN!" Shouted Naruto as he quickly put his mask one grabbed hold of Violets hand and started to run through the jungle.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Intruder alert." The "bird" was flying close behind them as they tried to out run it all the while its alarm continued to sound off. All three of them continued to turn through the jungle but they didn't get far when loud buzzing sound like a bandsaw. Just as Naruto looked back to see what that sound was three hovering saucers flow overhead and stop directly in front of them as two armed guards pointed their guns at them.

"Think they're supers?" One of the armed guards asked the other as they weren't really sure of how to approach the situation.

"Violet, Dash remember what your Mom said." Said Naruto as he moved forward slightly in front of the other two as he started to slowly raise his hands up.

"What? Wait Naruto." Violet stated to ask not liking the idea of abandoning her friend.

"Hey! Stop talking!" the guard shouted at them as he lifted his gun to their faces.

"VI, DASH RUN." Shouted Naruto as he leaped forward and knocked down two of the guards.

"They're supers!" the only guard left standing called out as Violet disappeared and Dash speed off at super speeds in the opposite direction. Said guard ran back to his flying saucer and stated to pursue Dash. As Naruto and the two guards rolled around on the ground one was able to get away from the struggle and was able to reach his radio.

"Central control, patrol unite three calling for back in sector A113. Code golden say again code golden." The guard called in to his radio, however a split second later he was knocked to the ground by the other guard which Naruto had thrown at him like a rag-doll. Looking around Naruto saw that Violet and Dash were able to get way from the guards after he created his distraction. Naruto hoped that Dash would be stay way form the guard chasing him,

 _"Perfect as long as they stay focused on me they'll leave Violet alone_." Thought Naruto however as gun shoots sated to go off he quickly ran hunched over in a zig-zag pattern, the trees overhead all being peppered with bullets around him as he looked for cover.

"I'll stay here go find the girl." Said one of the guards looking around the trees for any sign of movement.

"just great." Muttered Naruto under his breath as one of the guards ran off in to the jungle.

"I know you're there, you can't hide from me." Said the guard moving around his gun raised and ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"better than nothing." Thought Naruto as he picked up the rock that was laying on the ground next to him and throw it over his head just behind the guard. As the loud sound drew the guard's attention Naruto left his spot behind the tree and dashing forward Naruto was able to hit the guard in the right side, sending him crashing in to a tree. Quickly Naruto ran over and delivered a powerful left hook that knocked the guard out completely.

"One down one to go." Said Naruto as he set off in to the jungle in search of the other guard and Violet. He didn't have to look to hard when the sounds of gun fire sounded off just a few yards ahead of where he was.

" _Violet, please be ok_." Thought Naruto with worry as he broke out in to a full sprint. Braking through in to a clearing Naruto saw a guard standing next to a small stream his machine gun pointed at it.

"Hey." Shouted Naruto the guard quickly fired off his gun at the new arrival as Naruto dove to the ground, but before he was able to do anything else he was knocked out from behind by a floating tree limb.

"Violet." Naruto called out happy that his friend wasn't hurt. Getting up off the ground Naruto quickly falling on to one knee a sharp pain hit his side. Looking down he saw that one of the guard's stray shots managed to hit him after all.

" _this isn't good_." Thought Naruto as he felt a few spots that were now sporting built holes.

"Naruto." Violet called out worried when she saw that Naruto was hurt.

"Violet, you're alright." Said Naruto, as both teen hugged each other glad to be reunited. Naruto slightly winced from the hug, just then they were both knocked down by Dash who had just ran in to them.

"Dash." Said Violet gale her brother was alright.

"Vi, Naruto, your alive." Said Dash hugging his sister.

"Come you guys let's get going before more show up." Said Naruto pointing to the unconscious guard on the ground. As they continued to run through the jungle the buzzing sound of the metal saucers could be heard coming up behind them.

"Whatever you do, don't stop." Said Naruto Still running, not taking time to look back as they ran in to a clearing and crashed in to the two adults who had been running through the jungle at that same time.

"Mom! Dad!" Said Dash and Violet seeing that it was their parents that they had run into.

"Kids, You're all right." Said Bob and Helen hugging their kids. Naruto watched the happy family reunion. However, the sound of approaching buzzing caused them to break apart as three metal saucers entered the clearing. As they started to cercal around them Naruto saw Helen super stretch out and punched one of the guards to the ground then used him to take out another, while Bob super punched second saucer then throw it like a huge frisbee to take out the last saucer, thinking quickly Naruto jumped high in the hair and axe kicked the last saucer down to the ground.

"Wow." Said all said Violet and Dash as they watched the two adults and Naruto take on the guards. Just them more came in to the clearing and this time they were all ready for it as Dash stared to race around them kicking up a large cloud of dust to give them cover as Violet used her forcefields to deflect gun fire, Naruto rushed forward and knocked out another saucer as he punched right through the saucer as Helen and Bob continued to take out two more guards.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, time out! What have we here? Matching uniforms? Oh, no! Elastigirl? You married Elastigirl? Whoa! And got busy! It's a whole family of supers! Looks like I've hit the jackpot! Oh, this is just too good!" said a short man with long red hair, he was dressed in a black and white suite with a large letter "S" on his chest and with cape. He was pointing at them with some kind of strange light that was stopping them from moving at all.

"Well, well looks like you're the odd man out." He said as he looked over at Naruto in his black suit.

"Alright lets get them to the holding cells." He said to the guards as the Parr family plus Naruto were taken away.


	17. Chapter 17

The Parr family had found themselves being held prisoner in one of Syndrome's electric holding cell. The whole family was helpless being suspended in the electric energy filed as he walked in to the large room, a remote control in his hand as he stated to starting to move though several tv channels. Each channel showed a different angle of the same new story. The rocket carrying the Omnidroid had just landed in the city as several police and military forces where creating a perimeter around it.

"Where is Naruto." Demanded Bob as he tried to struggle against the electro barrier holding him down.

"Huh? Huh? Oh, come on! You gotta admit, this is cool. Just like a movie! The robot will emerge dramatically, do some damage. Throngs of screaming people! And just when all hope is lost, Syndrome will save the day! I'll be a bigger hero than you ever were!" Syndrome called out excitedly as he showed them all the different news footage of his massive robot that had landed in the city. Just them the images showing on the monitor was in interrupted by on of Syndrome's guards.

"Sir, the prisoner is ready for interrogation." The guard on the screen said, as he stepped back reveling to everyone present a restrained Naruto looking worse for wars his mask removed being held in his own small electric containment filed.

"Naruto." Shouted out Violet as she watched the two other guards standing in the room take it in turn to use the hanging teen like a punching bag. Naruto let out cries of pain every time he was hit by the guards. More and more the guards laid it on Naruto around a few more times before he was final starting to spit out blood as his left eye was starting swell up black and blue.

"No, stop! He's just a kid." Called out Helen as she struggled against her restraints.

"You mean you killed off real heroes so that you could pretend to be one? Now that's pathetic" Said Naruto angrily at the demented man as he spat out some blood on to the floor. This caused Syndrome to turn around eyes flashing with anger and the guards delivered another swift punch to the gut.

"Oh, I'm real. Real enough to defeat Mr. Incredible! And I did it without your precious gifts, your oh-so-special powers. I'll give them heroics. I'll give them the most spectacular heroics anyone's ever seen! And when I'm old and I've had my fun, I'll sell my inventions so that everyone can be superheroes. Everyone can be super. And when everyone's super...no one will be.

"What did you say something." Said Naruto smirking when Syndrome stopped mid-step this earned him a right hook across the face from a guard. However, the next thing anyone knew Syndrome had walked over to the control consul.

"You think you can talk to me like that kid. I think it some someone taught you some manners." Said Syndrome. Smirking evilly as he started to turn a large nob, the second he did this Naruto scream out in agony from the pain of the electricity coursing throw his body.

"Naruto, stop it, please you'll kill him." begged Violet as Naruto continue to scream in pain. Finally satisfied Syndrome lowered the power to Naruto's holding cell.

"Kid, Naruto get up." Said Bob hoping the blond was still breathing, Syndrome still having somewhere to be left to room, not before addressing his men.

"I want the brat kept alive, but the minute he wakes up keep teaching some manners." Said Syndrome as he turned off the monitor and stepped out of the room.

"Mom, Dad we have to help Naruto." Said Violet in a panic as struggled franticly against her bindings.

"I know Vi, we just need to stop and think for a minute." Said Helen trying to reassure her daughter, but she was also panicking herself.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. I've been a lousy father and now I've got Naruto involved trying to be the Hero I haven't been able to be. Blind to what I have. So, obsessed with being undervalued that I undervalued all of you." Bob said as he apologized to his family.

"Um..dad? Shh. Don't interrupt." Helen told Dash as she listened to her husband, was the while this was going on Violet was starting to make her own force fields around her restraints.

"So, caught up in the past that I... You are my greatest adventure. And I almost missed it. I swear, I'm gonna get us out of this safely if I..." Bob tried to say

"Well, I think Dad has made some excellent progress today, but I think it's time we wind down now." Said Violet as she reached the control consul and turned off the containment field releasing everyone from the holding cell.

"Come on we need to fine Naruto." Said Helen as they all left the holding room and started to move through the floor trying to check the room, but at the same time staying discrete. As they continued to move through the floor Violet grow more and more worried with each passing minute that they didn't find Naruto. Just them they could hear the sound of struggling coming just up ahead from.

"Wait here." Said Bob in a low growl as he moved forward to the door, opened it and stepped inside. From out side the room the Parr family could hear a loud commotion coming from the room and a second later Bob exited the room with a blood Naruto in his arms.

"Naruto, Naruto are you alright, please wake up, Naruto." Said Violet as she stepped closer to the unconscious blond.

"What did those monsters do to him." Helen said her voice growing with rage. As she pushed back his once sun kissed blond hair it was now darkened with patches of blood. His face was several shades of blue and purple and twice its normal size.

"We need to get back to the mainland" said Bob as he stood back up and they all started to run through the corridor.

"I saw an aircraft hangar on my way in. Straight ahead, I think." Said Helen pointing to a door up ahead. As they came to a closed-door Bob handed Naruto to Helen as he pulled it apart and held it open for the rest of them to move on through.

"Where are all the guards." Said Bob looking around the empty hanger and only spotting a white van. As they ran up to the van Bob signaled for them to stay aback as he moved closer to the door. From the inside he could hear the sound of a few guards celebrating, but that was quickly brought to an end when bob stepped inside and put an end to it.

"Is he alright." Violet asked her mother as she watched Naruto shallow breathing as her mother held him in her arms.

"We just need to give him some time to heal." Helen said readjusted the blond in her arms. Once Bob exited to van they continued to move through the hangar.

"Yeah, don't worry his is nothing." Naruto said putting on a brave face and flashing a big grin at the girl. Suddenly the van started to violently shake as the sound of punches and yells were heard coming from inside. Once the door to the van opened up the continued on their way.

"This is the right hangar, but I don't see any jets." Said Helen as they looked around another part of the hanger.

"A jet's not fast enough." Said Bob as he and his wife looked around for something.

"What's faster than a jet?" asked Helen.

"Hey, how about a rocket?" said Dash who had come across a massive launch bay.

"Great! I can't fly a rocket." Said Hele

"You don't have to. Use the coordinates from the last launch." Said Violet taking a second form fussing over Naruto.

"Wait. I bet Syndrome's changed the password by now. How do I get into the computer?" said Bob wondering that they were going to do now. When suddenly a woman's voice could be heard speaking through the intercom system.

"Say please." Said Mirage looking down at them from the control room.

"Are we there yet?" asked Dash as he looked out the window at the passing clouds. Violet sat in the back of the van. Watching over the safely succored Naruto now starting to look a little better.

"We get there when we get there." Said Bob sounding a bit irritated. As he opened the driver's side window letting in a strong blast of air.

"How you doing honey?" he called out to his wife, who was outside the white van her arms and legs super stretched out, keeping the wand connected to the rocket they had used to leave Syndromes island to reach the city in time.

"Kids strap yourselves down like I told you, ready, Violet, ready. Now!" called out Bob and signaling for his daughter to push a large red button on the vans control panel.

"This is gonna be rough!" said Bob as the van fell in to a free fall as the rocked broke apart, he put his foot down trying to get the van to reach its max speed by this point Helen had reentered the van and was now sitting strapped down in the passenger's seat. with a hard crash that sent the van bumping in to several cars on the busy freeway before it leveled out.

"The robot's in the financial district. Which exit do I take?" said Bob as he started to move the van towards the next exit.

"Traction Avenue." Said Helen as she looked around at the passing highway signs.

"That'll take me downtown. I take Seventh, don't I?" said Bob still trying to reach the upcoming exit.

"Don't take Seventh!" said snapped Helen loudly cussing her husband to sharply move the van back in to traffic.

"Great, we missed it!" Said Bob angrily as he quickly jerked the steering wheel avoiding hitting a car.

"You asked me how to get there and I told you. Exit at Traction!" snapped back Helen

"That'll take me downtown!" said Bob still thinking she was wrong.

"He's coming up! Get in the right lane! Signal!" shouted Helen as Bob jerked the string wheal causing the van to pinball down the off ramp and as they narrowly avoided oncoming cars. As Bob put on the van's brakes the car started to violently swerve till it went in to a full-on roll. The van rolled about a block before it finally came to a complete stop.

"Everybody okay back there?" asked Bob.

"Super-duper, dad." Said Violet

"Let's do that again." Said Dash

"look it the robot." Said Naruto pointing out the front of the van at the massive black robot walking around destroying the city as he slowly started gingerly undo his seatbelt.

"Naruto your awake." Said Violet run forward and hugging her best friend. Naruto returned the hug only wincing slightly.

"Wait here and stay hidden. I'm going in" Said Bob as he got out of the van, Helen quickly following behind him.

"Come on you guys let's get out of this thing." Said Naruto as he stood up, however just as he was about to stand up he fell back in to his seat hissing in pain as he grabbed hold of his side.

"Naruto, are you alright, don't try to push yourself." Said Violet as she and Dash both got out of their seats and rushed over to the blond to help him up.

"Yeah let's just get out of here." and as Violet took hold of his arm and help him to stand they made their way out the van, and that's when Violet let out a loud scream of fear. above them the massive robot brought down one of its arms and crushed the van. Luckily Naruto, Violet, and Dash had managed to get out in time. Their escape route was cut off however by another robot claw crashing down next to them.

"Vi! Dash! No!" Called out Helen as she watches the robot about to crush her children, acting quickly Naruto pushed the two down and braced himself to try and stop the robot. When nothing happened, he looked up and saw that Violet was protecting them with a force field. However, this didn't stop the robot who continued to bash away at them till it raised its self above them and brought is whole body crashing down this caused the force field to brake and for Violet for fall to the ground.

"Violet." Called out Dash and Naruto trying to wake the girl and just as the robot is about to strike again it was stopped just in time by Bob who is using his super strength to hold it at bay.

"GO, go!" he called out as Helen swopped in pulled all three of them to safety.

"Stay here, okay" Helen tells them as she runs off to join the fight against to robot with her husband. As they watched the two adults fight the robot Naruto saw another tight wearing hero show up on skating on ice he was making with his own hands, he moved around trying to freeze the arms of the robot with no luck.

"Syndrome's remote." They heard Bob call out before he was knocked back by one of the robot's arms.

"The remote controls the robot." Said Violet realize what her father was trying to say.

"Alright, then let's get that remote. Dash get your dad's attention Ill cover you." Said Naruto as he ran out for the side of the building and stared to throw pieces of destroyed building at the robot's head in hopes that it would see him and completely miss Dash. The robot turned its lazier blaster mounted head towards him and fired off some shots. Which he only just managed to jump out of the way from.

"Honey, take out its gun" shouted Bob. As Naruto watched Helen take manhole cover and use her arm like a slingshot to take out the gun.

"Hey over here, you useless bowling ball." Called out Naruto as he picked up a small car and throw it at the robot, which did nothing. Seeing Helen, Violet, Dash, and the new comer Naruto ran over to them.

"Lucius, try to buy us some time!" said Helen to the man in white and light blue.

"Try the one next to it." said Lucius as he skated forward and started to build an ice wall.

"Get out of here, kids! Find a safe spot!" said Helen as she looked from the robot to her husband.

"We're not going anywhere!" said Violet looking over at her mother with determination.

"Press the button! What are you waiting for?!" called out Bob as he held on to the spinning robotic hand.

"A closer target! You got one shot!" Said Helen she finally pushed to button.

Everybody duck." Called out Bob as he let go the arm and it rocketed forward just missing their heads and punching right through the robot. As a crowed started to gather around the downed.

"Hey." He said sounding tired from the days excitement.

"Hi." She answered back as they stood close to each other neither one of them realizing just how close they were. As Naruto, Lucius and the Parr family stood round with a crow of charring people around them growing

"Hey, Zone." Said Bob laughing glad that Syndrome robot was stopped. As the all stood around a long brown town car drove up splitting the crowed once it had pulled up the door opened

"Hey its Rick." Said Naruto pointing at the government agent, who had set him up in the city several months ago.

"Bob, I need you and yours to come with me. Kid you'd better come too, you're in enough trouble as it is, Frozone ill pretend id didn't see you." Said Rick Dicker as he hopped back in the car. Waiting for the Parr family to come along.

"Tell honey I said hello and thank you Lucius." Said Helen as he made Dash get in the car.

"See you for bowling night." Said Bob getting in to the car outside Violet and Naruto were stating to get into the car to, but Naruto was stopped by Helen before he got in to the car.

"Naruto, I never got a chance to say this on the island but thank you for looking out for Dash and Violet You went through a lot that no kid should go through." Said Helen as she leans forward and planted a light kiss on his forehead. Once in the car the teens next to each other as they the adults stated to talk.

"I was worried about you. When I saw… I mean back on the island, when you were being." Violet tried to say as she refused to look at him instead focusing on her hands.

"Vi, am glad you're ok." Said Naruto as he reached a hand out and took Violet's hand in his. This cause the girl to blush lightly as she looked up at the blond. then as both teens looked at each other they started to move forward and closed they eyes as the pressed there lips together. The stayed like that for a moment before breaking apart a little both blushing in the aftermath of their first kiss. Naruto couldn't help but smile a big goofy grin, Violet giggle lightly at his face.

"Gross." Called out Dash as he faked vomited at the sight of his sister and Naruto kissing.

"Ehumm." Came the loud cough of Bob who was now staring daggers at Naruto, this caused both teens to brake apart very quickly.

"Bob" Helen snapped as she gave him a sharp prod in the side with her elbow as she looked over and Violet and Naruto and smiled as they continued their car ride Helen was on the phone with a growing look of concern on her face.

"Replacement? I didn't call a replacement." Said Helen as the car finally came to a stop and they all rushed out of the car and right up the front door of the Parr's house, however once they opened the door they were all stopped by a familiar blue light their standing with Jack-Jack in his arms was Syndrome.

"Shh. The baby is sleeping. You took away my future. I'm simply returning the favor. Oh, don't worry, I'll be a good mentor. Supportive, encouraging. Everything you weren't. And in time, who knows, he might make a good sidekick. Ha ha!" Said Syndrome as she raised his hand up at the roof and blasting away a large whole form him the fly out of to his waiting ship.

"He's getting away, Bob! We have to do something! We have to do something now!" shouted Helen as they all ran out to the front of the house, Jack-Jacks cries being heard all the while.

"Something's happening. What's happening?! We have to stop him! Throw something!" Helen said as Syndrome stated to move around erratically as he got closer and closer to his ship.

"I can't! I might hit Jack-Jack!" Bob said with growing frustration at his inability to do anything.

"Throw me. Bob, throw me." Said Helen as Bob picked her up with ease and throw her in to the air like a javelin towards Syndrome who had just dropped Jack-Jack. Once Helen had a hold of the baby Bob raced over to his brand-new sports car and with one clean motion picked it up and throw it right at Syndrome's plane causing it to explode and right as Helen and Jack-Jack made it back to the ground the plane came crashing down on top of them, but once the smoke cleared Naruto saw that they weren't crushed under by another destroyed plan.

"That's my girl." Said Helen as she looked over at Violet with pride at the force field she had made around them.

"Does this mean we have to move again?" Asked Dash slightly disappointed as he looked at their destroyed home.

"Oh, man. That was totally wicked!" shouted a little kid on a big-wheel who was in the Parr's driveway who had watched the entire thing.

" _ **Secret Government Location."**_

"Understand if you agree to do this you'll have to go underground, do you understand what this means. No contacts with the Parr's, and I mean it not even Violet." said Rick as he looked over at Naruto from across his desk taking another look at the file on the desk he understood that this was something that he needed to do.

"If what you said is true, then I'm in." said Naruto a growing look of determination on his face.

"Good then as of this moment, Naruto Uzumaki is dead." Said Rick as he reached over for the file and taking a stamp off his desk, he marked it "Top Secret."

.

.

.

.

.

A/N

Hello, I hopped you all enjoyed the story. Due to the way the second movie starts I have decided to end the story here look for the continuation in "Naruto's Second Incredible Adventure".

New supers, New villains, and a New relationship.


End file.
